They are related?
by INaraC
Summary: Dante,as always, is only good at doing stupid things.This time, the unfortunate soul that is dragged to the mess,is his brother Vergil, who ends up at Karakura town and is accused of being the father of the tenth division captain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**_

It was a pretty normal day in Soul Society. The sky was bright and sunny, there were hell butterflies all over the place, and of course, my lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, as always, was drunk on the couch, in the middle of the day. I hear her mumble something in her sleep.

"Hmm… don't do that… eheheh" she giggles and she shifts her position on the couch to make herself more comfortable. _'What the hell is she dreaming about?'_ I thought, and focus my attention again to the huge pile of paperwork on my desk. Both mine and Matsumoto's. I sigh. What did I do to deserve this lieutenant?

There's a sudden knocking on the door. I reply with a soft and cold "Enter". My third seat enters the room, quietly closes the door behind her and bows.

"Excuse me taichou. Sorry for disturbing you, but Kuchiki-taichou ordered me to inform you that you must send someone from your squad, that it's at least a ranked seat, to the real world and help the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Very well. Inform Kuchiki-taichou that I shall send someone to the real world by this evening."

"Yes taichou" She gives a sheet of paper and she gets out of the room as quickly as she came.

'_Now who the hell I'm going to send there?'_ It was a hard question actually, my third, fourth and fifth sit were out doing some errands for me to the other taichou and vice-versa. Most of my other higher ranked seats were out on missions, and like this appears to be an important mission, that some of my lower ranks can't handle, I won't risk sending them. I let out a long breath and take a look at paper sheet. Just like I thought, the sheet had the duties that should be carried during the mission imprinted on it, with Kuchiki's handwriting. It weren't that hard, but it weren't exactly easy either. It was mainly scan the town for the disturbances that have been appearing lately, helping Kurosaki to watch the city, and be on the lookout for the Arrancar. I let another long breath out. I'll have to send Matsumoto. Once she gets over her hangover, of course. Hey, it will be beneficial for both of us:

1) Matsumoto gets some well (un)deserved vacation, and goes to the real world.

2) She gets to stay at Orihime's house and eat whatever is that she makes (I simply can't understand how any human being or shinigami, heck; or even a hollow could eat that).

3) She gets to do her two favorite things in the world: shopping and getting drunk without me to scream at her after.

4) I get some time away from her.

5) I can finally do my paperwork (and hers) in peace, without her snoring, giggling, or muttered obscene phrases during her sleep.

Now, let's see. What would be a good method to wake her up? An alarm clock? No she, my third and fourth seat already broke half of them after the "Big Monthly Party of the Tenth Division" last month, when I tried to wake them up like that. So that was a no. Start screaming to her that there was a really hot entering the building, or that Gin betrayed Aizen and came back to the Soul Society's side? Maybe not… Last time I tried that, she went looking for the guy, and only after two hours, she decided there hadn't been added any hot guys to the building since she went back to sleep. And when I tried the later, she woke up and get up so quickly that it startled me, and when she found out that it wasn't true, she went through a week long depression period. So those two were also out. Tell her that her favorite shop has sales? Or that they were handing free sake on the divisions barracks? Maybe tell her that the Women Shinigami Association had been able to take photos of the sixth division's captain and lieutenant in…. very compromising situations? Better not, she would find out that all of those were lies and scold me for it (even though according with Yachirou-fukutaicho and Kuchiki Rukia, the latter was true). Ah! I know what to do! I'll simply use Hyourinmaru and give her a cold shower. That should wake her up, and help her hangover too.

So, where did I leave my zanpakuto? It must be in the office somewhere. Okay, time to go search for her, even though I'm pretty sure I left it next to my desk.

After one hour or so of searching, I finally found it. "How in the hell did it get from my desk to under the couch?" Never mind that. I'll find out and deal with it later. Right now I need to wake up my lovely lieutenant. "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" I whisper softly. Now in three, two, one…

"AHHHHHH!!!!! Taichou!" She shrieks. Oh my, this is so funny. It was totally worth getting the couch wet. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it was the only way of getting you up after being as drunk as you were last night" I replied coldly, sheathed Hyourinmaru and placed my beloved Zanpakuto once again against the desk.

"Aww! You're so mean taichou!" She says, pouting slightly. "So why did you wake me up, ne taichou? I was having this really great dream, where I ---"

"Matsumoto!" I cut her sentence. I'm so not in the mood for this. "I do not care or want to know about your obscene dream." She was about to say something, and I bet it was asking how I knew what her dream was about, but I simply cut her, once again. "I simply do. Now, listen. Listen carefully. I have been asked to send someone from our division to Karakura town and help Kurosaki, in his duties and investigate the new and strange disturbances. I'll be sending you. You'll be staying with that Orihime girl again, and do your duties without mistakes. You got it?"

She nodded slowly and got all like her energetic self before asking. "That means I can eat her delicious food! Oh, when I'm not on missions or busy, I can do whatever I like, right?" At this her eyes gleam with hope.

I sigh, for the fourth or fifth time in a short amount of time. "Yes, but see if you don't waste your pay check only in sake and useless things. And don't let it get in the way of your mission!"

"Taichou I'm hurt. I don't spend my money on "useless" things. They all have a purpose! And I never let it get in the way in my missions did I?" She asked pointing her finger out, like to prove something. I sigh, yet again. "Hmm, taichou? Aren't they going to send a team like when the Arrancar invaded Karakura town for the first time?"

"Not yet. Only if the problem gets worse or an Arrancar attacks, they'll send the same team again. I hope you keep me informed about your mission status, though." Karakura town had been quite peaceful in the last few weeks. Kurosaki and his team were able to rescue Orihime and bring her back to the human world, without much trouble, but unfortunately, also without causing heavy damages on the Arrancar force. This means, that a war may happen anytime now, so we need to get ourselves ready. "Go get prepared. You'll leave by nightfall". I say and return to my never ending pile of paperwork.

"Yes sir!" She replies quickly and goes to her room pack her stuff. It's only the paper work and me now. Finally, peace at long last!

Note: This is story has a weird setting. Ichigo and the others are able to rescue Inoue, but don't kill any of the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. And Aizen, his two loyal serves and the Espada 1 to 3 didn't came to the real world and beat the hell out of the shinigami. I know, weird.

Hey guys! Hope you like this first chapter of this really weird story that I came up with. I think I'm oriented to write comedy and humor… even though I would like to write something like romance or drama. Oh well, I'll stick with comedy for now. There may be some grammatical errors, but its 4a.m. and I'm too lazy and sleepy to go check.

So this is a story where, well, there are thoughts that Vergil and Shirou-chan are related XD. I know, it's retarded. But they do look alike! You can't deny that! I blame this entire story on my insomnia and my love for chocolate (that can mess up with my brain pretty well.)If you can think a better title to this story, please tell me! See ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry, and neither of its characters. I can only wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vergil's P.O.V.**_

Ok, can anyone remind me again how did I end up in this god forsaken town? What's its name again? I better go look for sign, a map, a newspaper or something, I absolutely must know where I am.

Anyway, back to the original question: How in the seven hells did I ended up in a town called … wait let me see the sign again… what the hell? Karakura town? Man, how did I even get out of America? Oh, yeah, I remember. My dear brother may have something to do with it. You see, he thought he could have some fun reading and messing around with the books that I personally went through the problem, and collected over the years, then safely kept in perfect conditions, locked away in my private library, in my mansion. Yes, I do have a mansion, and I do not remember how I got it. The point is, that my mansion, is constantly being invaded my "beloved" younger (and twin) brother. This is provoked by several reasons: the girls he usually hangs out with (aka Trish and Lady) are out of town; his business is slow; he has nothing better to do; or simply wants to annoy the hell out of me.

You see, he and I are on what you could call "peace terms". Because, after that battle we had while I was possessed by the prince of the Demon World, Mundus, and I assumed the form of Nelo Angelo, he defeated me, and then my "master", consequently releasing me from the spell. I still wandered some large years in the demon world and got stronger by defeating all kinds of demons, but eventually I decided to come back to the earth and… do whatever I like. It's a long and complicated story.

Somehow, he learned that it was his fault that I was here and so, I owned my life to him because of that. The worst thing was that Dante, yes Dante, was right for once. So until I can save him from something similar, I'm stuck with being nicer to him and have this so called "peace terms". Sometimes, I swear I wish I could just chop his head off. But well, maybe one day I can. Of course, even though my mind and thought are acting violent and devious like this, my cool exterior and voice don't show it one bit. I'm that good.

Back to how I ended up in this town. So, Dante decides he's bored and comes to "play" at my house. Even though I told him in very specific ways not to enter the library an uncountable amount of times, what does he do? That's right. He enters it and starts messing around with my precious books. He must have found a spell book with teletransportation(1) or something, because, one moment I am lying with him in front of me reading gibberish with a terrible accent (and being pissed at him for touching my books), and the next thing I know I'm knocked out lying on the floor under a tree, in a freaking town named Karakura, in Japan! Okay. Must. Calm. Down. Even if it's only inside my head.

Okay, let's see the priority list shall we?

1) Kill Dante

2) Find out where I am. Check.

3) See if I didn't get anything stolen. Check.

4) Check how much many I have with me. Check. And the result if fifty dollars.

5) Find out why people are staring awkwardly at me.

6) Find out a place to stay until Dante finds a way of bringing me back, or gets on to a plain to come and get me.

7) Kill those ugly things that are coming from the sky. Check.

8) Find what the hell those things were.

Good. On my seven item list I have already done four. That's not bad. And I also fought some ugly monster in the middle of with… my bare hands. I really need to get Yamato back. What were those things? Demons? If yes, they are getting uglier by the second.

What should I do now? Maybe go see where I can stay for less than 20 dollars? Yes, that would be a good idea.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at that man he is---"

"Stop that Yuki! It's rude to point."

They were talking about me. I knew it. And I'm not self centered. Having one of those in my family is more than enough. Dante decided to fill that role.

_After a few hours of wandering._

I finally realized why people were staring at me. It's my outfit. Even if I don't see anything wrong with it, I better change it, or else people will think I'm some loony who ran off the mental institution. Once again, that part is already taken on the family I come from.

There are three new items on my priority list.

9) Buy some new clothes.

10) Eat something

11) Find a job.

I actually managed to find out a shop with clothes to my liking. So I bought pair of jeans, two shirts and underwear (I'm not my brother, who I believe that never changes his, or even bothers to wear them at all.) The jeans are cheapest I could find, so they're simply plain, and shirts, are both sleeveless and have some designs on it. Like I care. Okay, now is time to buy something to eat.

The food over here is pretty amazing. It really tastes good, surprisingly. So to review my "Priority List":

1) Kill Dante

2) Find out where I am. Check.

3) See if I didn't get anything stolen. Check.

4) Check how much many I have with me. Check. And the result if fifty dollars.

5) Find out why people are staring awkwardly at me. Check.

6) Find out a place to stay until Dante finds a way of bringing me back, or gets on to a plain to come and get me.

7) Kill those ugly things that are coming from the sky. Check.

8) Find what the hell those things were.

9) Buy some new clothes. Check.

10) Eat something. Check.

11) Find a job.

Very well. Next thing I need to do is maybe find a job or a place to sleep. Let's go see what comes up first.

I really wish to kill Dante now. Why the hell would he even think in this town to a place to send? As he ever been here? In sometimes like this, I wish I was telepathic with him. I really do. And I just realized I'm stupid. Why didn't I write down on a note the number of his stupid business, "Devil May Cry"? Let's just hope there is a phone book with his number on it.

After getting a few odd stares and unsatisfying answers, I'm told that if I'm looking for something that strange I should probably go to a place named "Urahara shop". It may worth a try. The man gives me and address, and I decide to try and find it. Like it's going to be easy.

I keep walking down the park, towards the store. When I'm right in front of the store, suddenly something like a door appears in the sky and a busty lady with a black and white shihakusho (2), a katana and some heavy looking bags comes through it and starts walking to the sky. So, after staring at it for a few seconds, I simply get inside the store. Okay, I must admit, this is one hell of town… and it may be starting to freak me out a little.

I enter the shop and I'm greeted by a creepy man with a hat and holding a fan on his face.

"Welcome to the Urahara shop! What can I get you dear customer?"

Seriously, this guy should be in a mental institution or something.

"I heard that you got an American phone book, and I would like to use it to make a call. I'll pay for the costs of course." This is my polite reply.

"Oh, I see." He closes the fan for a moment and starts shouting. "Jinta! Get the American phone book for this gentleman!" He snaps that annoying fan open again and covers his face. A little boy with red hair and a shirt saying Urahara shop in Japanese (actually, both me and my useless brother know how to speak and read Japanese. Our mother insisted on that when we were kids, and I still don't understand why.) carrying a phone book. "Here you go, that your time!" The man, who I assume is the shop manager, says, handing me the heavy phone book and the telephone, and exiting the room.

After looking through the phone book for that stupid business's of my brother number, I dial it quietly on the phone and wait for an answer.

"_Devil May Cry"_ Is the response. It's clearly Trish's voice.

"Trish, just pass the phone to my idiotic excuse of a brother"

"_Yo, Verg, how are you doing? From where are you calling me from?"_ After a long pause and some crashing Dante answers.

"I'm not very well, thanks to that little spell of yours…"

"_Ah, so it really was a spell book… When I started reading the damn thing I had no idea of what I was"_

My eyes are twitching. How can I be related to this moron. And be, none the less, his twin brother. "Well, thanks to that little prank you pulled, I'm now on a city called Karakura, on Japan."

"_Really!? Geez, Vergil, I'm really sorry, I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"_ He sounds a bit panicky. Good.

"Well, it's a little late for that don't you think?" I coldly reply. "Anyway, get your dumb ass here, right this instant. Got it?"

"_Yeah, ok I'll go on the next flight there." _I hear him shouting on the background "LADY!TRISH! Get your things ready! We're going to Japan" "_Bye now"_

"Good bye now." I calmly put the phone down.

"Are you done already?" the creepy shopkeeper appears behind the counter. He really is creepy.

"Yes. How much is it?" I say reaching for the money I have left.

"Do you want me to tell you in dollars? Since you're American and all." I give him a look before nodding. Was this guy spying on my phone call? "Well that would be about 15 dollars (3)"

I handle him the money and mumble softly "Damn, there goes the money for the motel" He seems to have heard and understand me, because the next thing he says is:

"Well, you can stay here if you want. Of course you'll have to do some chores around to pay for your staying." He has now a real weird green on his face. One that is even a rival to Jester's.

"What kind of chores would I have to do" I question, arching a brow.

"Well cleaning, attending customers, and cooking. Nothing special" He says waving his really irritating fan.

"Well, I guess I'll accept your offer Mr…."

"Urahara Kisuke. You can call me Urahara" he says extending his hand. I was right. This is the shop owner. "And you are…"

"I'm Vergil." I say as I shake his hand.

"Excellent! Ururu! Please show Vergil-san here where he's going to be staying." And on cue, a meek, short, black haired girl with two pigtails, a broom, and a shirt saying Urahara shop, appears.

"Please follow me." She says and leads me to a room with a wardrobe and a futon lying on the floor. "The dinner will be served at eight, please be on the living room by then."

I nod and step on the room, placing my belongings in the closet, and looking at the watch. It was only 6.18p.m. I could still get some sleep before dinner.

Dante is better getting his dumb and fat ass in here as fast as he can, or he'll regret it.

(1) - Does this word exist? According to my computer no. And he may be right.

(2) - Is this how they call the thing shinigamis wear?

(3) - I don't know the price of a phone call from Japan to America, so let's just assume that it is the right price.

Note: This is one hole of a crazy setting huh? How Vergil got from being Nelo Angelo to how Dante "invades" his mansion. Just don't ask how I came up with this. It's 3 a.m. and I'm having a sugar high.

Hi guys! Nothing much to say about this chapter, except that I like to offend and make fun of Dante! XD I know, I'm evil. Even though he's my favorite character in the series, I just love to make fun of him. X3 Oh, and I hope Vergil isn't too OOC.

Thanks to all those who read and supported this story! Until next week!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Kubo Tite and Capcom. If I did own them there would several changes. Some big and dramatic changes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dante's P.O.V.**_

Okay, what just happened?  
So here I was reading one of my bros awesome and forbidden books, when he suddenly barges in the library and start yelling and cursing at me for, from what I get, touching his precious books. To be honest, from the long speech he just said, I only got the words "Dante"; "bastard"; "touching my precious books"; "what did I tell you" and "I am going to kill you".

I, of course, being me, I just ignore him and keep reading the gibberish in the books with my incredible accent. That's when things go wrong. The book thingy tells me to imagine some place and say that place's name from what I can understand. And I think of the most random town name I can think of, and imagine a pretty city with it. Once I'm done reading I take a second to glance at Vergil, when a suddenly a white flash appears, and just like that, Vergil is gone.

Okay, maybe, just maybe, I'm responsible for this. But I didn't do it on purpose. I swear. Of course I already left him to die in the Demon realm and also almost, key word almost, killed him when he was Nelo Angelo. But I saved his life right after it! That's why we are on what he likes to call "Peace Terms". And also those many things we did as kids, but that's beside the point. But this time, it really was an accident. I swear on my soul!

Well, I better get back to the shop. Lady and Trish must already be back from shopping or whatever those two do in their free times.

And like I imagined, when I get there, they are both scolding at me and telling me that I should not leave the shop alone with the front and back doors unlocked. Che, it's my shop, I can do whatever I like. But whatever man. I wonder were Vergil is. I still took a look around on the mansion before leaving but here were no signs of him. After thinking for a second what happened back there, I finally notice that the girls bought pizza. It's eating time!

I was munching down my pizza happily when the phone suddenly rings. Why does it always ring when I'm in the middle of eating, huh? Tchh, that's just bad luck. Or is it bad karma? Ah, I don't care about that right now. Eating is more important.

Trish picks up the phone, as always, and replies in a smooth tone. "Devil May Cry". After a few seconds she hands it to me. I give her a questioning look while I keep eating my pizza. She only sighs and says: "It's for you" well, congratulations Sherlock. It was made to my phone, so of course it's for me. But that, doesn't mean I have to answer it. "And, it's on your best of interests to pick it up." She finishes.

"Who is it?" I asked, or more mouthed, grabbing the phone with my free hand, and holding my slice with the other.

"It's your brother." She says like it was normal.

I'm caught off guard and loose balance on my chair, resulting in me crashing on the floor, dropping the pizza, and staying with the phone cords all around me. Trish is giggling while Lady has an amused smirk on her face. On the middle of the confusion, I can swear I hear a cat meowing. Finally get up, glare at them and talk to Vergil.

"Yo, Verg. How are you doing?" I answer, still glaring at both females present on my office.

"_I'm not very well, thanks to that little spell of yours…"_

"Ah, so it really was a spell book… When I started reading the damn thing I had no idea of what I was"

I know that his eyes are twitching over the phone. I can hear it. And sincerely, I don't know how. _"Well, thanks to that little prank you pulled, I'm now on a city called Karakura, on Japan."_

"Really!? Geez, Vergil, I'm really sorry, I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" I may sound panicky, but inside my little own and private mind, I'm laughing my ass off. '_What kind of name is Karakura?'_

"_Well, it's a little late for that don't you think?"_ he replies in the most coldly tone I ever heard him talking, and I almost freeze. I'm getting scared now.. "_Anyway, get your dumb ass here, right this instant. Got it?"_

"Yeah, ok I'll go on the next flight there."I reply and promptly shout to the two lovely devi--- err, I mean ladies on the other side of my desk, who are looking a little too amused by this whole thing. (Well, my original statement is half true. At least for one of them is). "LADY! TRISH! Get your things ready! We're going to Japan" The amusement drops of her faces and they cover their ears glaring at me. I smirk back at them. Score! I remember that Vergil still is on the line so I quickly say. "Bye now"

"_Good bye now."_ Is the reply heard, before the line is broken. I can see (well, more sense and hear) that he is super pissed. And that's never good.

When I put the phone down the females on my office make themselves heard. "You didn't need to scream. We were right here you know?" Lady made herself heard.

"So from what I understood, you used some kind of spell that was on one of his books and he ended up on Japan. Am I correct?" Trish stated.

I nodded and Lady continued. "And now we're going to pick him up there?" I nodded once again. "Okay, sounds good enough for me. It's vacation time! Right Trish?"

"Yeah! I'll call Kirye and Nero to watch the shop" I was about to say that I didn't want to leave the shop with the brats, and I also didn't trust them, but I was rudely cut off, and they tell me that I'm the rude one! "You don't have a choice. Besides, the kid needs the experience." I sighed. I'm noble. I know when to admit defeat. "Well, that's great! Now let's get packing! Let's meet each other herein half an hour and head to the airport. Well, see ya later Dante."

"Bye Dante" and with that both of them were out of the shop.

I sigh, kick the poor object that is the nearest to me and start stuffing things in a small backpack. Now I have to go to Japan, to a town named Karakura and get my brother from there. Sometimes I wonder if it was a real mistake to free him from Mundus? Oh well, it's too late for that. At least I'll have some laughs and good time with all of this. Let's go. I just hope the two of them don't get late. We still need to get to the damn airport.

_Two hours later_

Yeah, I'm now at the airport with Lady and Trish arguing with lady at the reception to get us tickets to the Tokyo flight that got off in oh, let's say five freaking minutes.

And of course they were unsuccessful. "The bitch got us flight tickets to tomorrow _morning_, so we'll be staying here for the night."Needless to say that neither of us is happy for spending the night sleeping in the airport's "waiting room". But I got to say that seeing Lady arguing with the woman and getting violent to the point that Trish had to hold her down is amusing. But I bet that Trish also wanted to punch the bitch. And I also bet that Lady was wishing that she had her guns with her at the moment. But unfortunately, we had to ship them in a supplies aircraft of one of Lady's contacts, because there was no way that we could get all of those weapons ( Kalina Ann; her hand guns; Sparda; Luce Rebellion; Ebony Force Edge, and many of my other devil arms) in a commercial flight like this. So we gave them to her contact and they should be waiting for us outside the airport (in Tokyo).

When is finally time for our flight (at three or four in the morning), there is another arguing and this time, Lady has to hold Trish down. The fight is because of the man that was seating besides her, that besides flirting with her also took her chips and ate them when she went to the bathroom. Of course, when she got back, she got pissed. And that's a thing you should never do: taking her chips/snacks. She gets pissed! And I mean really pissed. Pissed like Lady get's pissed when someone takes her apples (she simply loves them for some reason.) What's with these two and their food? But that's beside the point right now. What matters here, is that that guy got a black eye and traded seats with me (I was next to Lady, who was next to the poor guy.)

When we got there the first thing we did was get the weapons.

"Okay, we need to get to the train station to get to Karakura." Trish said looking at one of the maps she bought at the terminal.

"Yeah, but I want to go eat something first." Lady said.

"I want to go to somewhere that sells pizza" I as always, stubbornly said. They rolled their eyes and entered a sushi shop almost immediately. I had no choice but to follow. Why did I trust all of my money to them, again? The place wasn't that bad, but I still preferred eating at a pizza place. But oh well… Now we need to get on the stupid train and go to that place called Karakura. And it's freaking hot in here! Who would have thought that Japan could be so hot during the summer? (1) The train trip should take some long hours, and I'm stuck with Lady and Trish. This is great, or it could be, if they weren't too grumpy from the fights they had. Man, remember me not to make them that mad. Sure I enjoy messing around with them (like that time I dyed Trish's hair blue or when I traded Lady's ammunition for candy), but I know better than to piss them. I learned my lesson after getting my sword through me and when I got shot in the head, right between my eyes. Yeah, it doesn't take much for me to learn my lesson.

So during the trip we did a good number of bets and card games. We played a large number of card number which included poker, strip poker (Lady ended up winning, with me practically naked and Trish only on her underwear and shirt) and fish. We bet who could drink more (I had to end it up before all of want went into a coma. They have a much larger alcohol tolerance than me, surprisingly.) We also bet who could talk faster, eat more of the weird stuff we bought on the train and other stupid bets. The final results are:

Dante: 3  
Trish: 20  
Lady: 20

That's unexpected. _'How can I lose so many times to two girls?' _I'll never hear the end of it. So we have finally arrived at the Karakura town train station, after a eight hour airplane ride and at least a six to seven hours of train (2). And I can tell this city is incredibly weird. Okay, so now to find Vergil. Where in the hell can my big brother be?

* * *

(1) - I don't know if this is true, so correct me if it is wrong.

(2) - I'm making really vague assumptions here. I don't know how much time it takes going from U.S.A. to Japan or how long it is from Tokyo to Karakura. I also don't know if Karakura actually exists. Maybe I should go check it out.

Hi! Be prepared, long author note! This was Dante's P.O.V. Next is Matsumoto's P.O.V. and then… I think it's going to repeat again. XD I hope you liked it. I guess I really to torture Dante, don't I? I hope I didn't make him too OOC. Oh, and I put a chips/snacks loving Trish and a apple loving Lady XD

I'm really sorry for not updating earlier! Please don't kill me! I have a good reason: my laptop charger died on me one day before I went travelling! I swear! I'll be travelling again for a couple of days, but, when I comeback, next week, I will start posting the missing chapters, and then come back to the weekly update! Sorry, once again.

Oh, and thanks to those who read and reviewed this story! Sorry, I still don't know how to reply to them ^^''.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Kubo Tite and Capcom. I can only wish I did. *Mumbles angrily while shoving things inside a back pack*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Matsumoto's P.O.V.**_

"Awwwww Taichou is so mean!" I made a face when he practically threw me out of the office and into the gate. "You know, I'm starting to think that taichou doesn't want me around."

"What would give you that idea?" He snorts and get's back inside his office.

I sigh. _'When is he going to loosen up a little bit?'_ I walk through the gate and leave for Karakura town_. 'Now let's see. Where should I go first?'_ I probably should go to Urahara shop first, to get a new gigai. The one I have hidden is getting too small. But right now I'm in no mood to deal with that perverted old man.

I know! Orihime must be at school right now! So I can go there and ask her to stay there. And I also can tease Ichigo a bit. Yeah, that's so fun! So it's decided. First stop: Karakura High School!  
But first I need to get the gigai and the uniform out of my suitcase.

Note for myself: Never leave the gigai in a suitcase. It is on the weirdest position possible, and I'm the one that goes to feel the pain. Tomorrow first thing in the morning I'm going to Urahara shop. That is, if I actually wake up before midday. Eheheheh

Okay, let's see how to get to Ichigo's classroom. Last time I was here with taichou and the others, we found him on a classroom that had a plaque that said "1-3". He must still have class there. How hard can it be to find?

Half an hour later

The bell just rang. Good! This means they aren't having any classes right now. Man, finding the classroom was harder than I thought. Maybe I should've just come outside and scream like Renji did on his first visit to Ichigo's School. Well, whatever. Now to surprise them.

I open the door, and I immediately find several pairs of eyes looking directly towards me. Gladly there isn't a teacher's pair among them. "Hey Orihime! Ichigo!" Orihime stays confused for seeing me and Ichigo has a mix of horror and confusion stuck on his face. I wonder why. Before I can say anything, there's a kid that jumps at me screaming "Nee-san! What a great uni---" I cut him off by hiting him with my fist. Man this kid… Keito?... no Migo?... no Keichiki? No…. ah! Keigo! The brat that allowed Ikkaku and Yumichika to stay at his house last time. He really is a weirdo. Who in their right minds would let that narcissist and temper issues baldy stay at his house? Never mind. I proceed to hug Ichigo and then Orihime.

"Hmm Rangiku-san? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Soul Soc---" before she can reveal anything else to the stupefied students, the quincy boy, Ishida Uryu covers her mouth.

"I'm here, because taichou had to send someone from our division to help Ichigo! But I think he just wanted to get rid of me."

"I wonder why…" I hear Ichigo grumble really low, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What was that?" I ask turning to him, with a menacing look on my face

"Nothing." And then starts cursing under his breath. I choose to ignore him, and I hugged Uryu who turns a really nice shadow of red while he readjusts his glasses, and I pat Chad on the shoulder, to which he nods in acknowledgement. I also hugged Rukia, and with that the greetings were done.

"Anyways Orihime." I walk to her, and hug her again while the rest of Ichigo's classmates are watching the entire scene dumbfounded. "I need a place to stay, and I was wondering if I could stay with you? I was going to ask Ichigo to let me stay at his house" he replied almost immediately with a "Hell no!" "but last time he didn't let me stay, even when I took most of my clothes."

"WHAT!? That never happened! You only unbuttoned your shirt and lifted your skirt a little!" He said quite loudly, blushing furiously and receiving jealous glares from most of the boys in his class. "And I was covering my eyes! So I didn't see anything! I already told you that I'm not that kind of man!"

"So that's why you had a gap between your fingers, right, Ichigo?" Rukia intervened, which made the strawberry turn even redder than what he already was. God, this girl is good! I bet that she and I can have some fun time at Ichigo's expense.

"Of course you can stay with me Rangiku-san! That way I'll have someone to share my cooking with!" She said bouncing.

"Yay!" is my intelligent response and I hug her again. "Oi Ichigo, seriously now, we need to have a meet at your house about the reason I'm here." I say, replacing my happy expression with a serious one.

"Ok, fine by me. But couldn't we just meet at Urahara shop. It has more space in there."

"No! I'm not in the mood to see the old pervert." I say pouting slightly.

"Yeah, Yeah, wathever. We have more one period of class. At end we'll meet at the school gates."He says shoving me out of the classroom and into the hallways_. 'Why is everyone doing this to me today?'_

I wave goodbye and go to the school gates. Now first thing I'm going to do is eat something! I just love human food. And I can save shopping for later. When I got to the nearest Ice-cream stand I ask three balls of stracciatella and two of lemon. What? I'm hungry. The man gives me look before serving me my request. When I get my wallet to pay the money he says:

"Please, this one on me." He smiles sweetly, trying to flirt with me. I give him another smile, and retreat for a walk on the park. I still have half an hour to get to Ichigo's school.

When I get there, they are already waiting for me. We immediately go to Ichigo's house, with that Keigo kid on our tail. He eventually says goodbye a few blocks from our destiny. When all of us enter the house, I see a blur of black attacking Ichigo.

"IIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" It screams. Ichigo blocks the blur and throws him across the room. "Well done my son. I've taught you well."

OK, right now I'm assuming that the goat face is Ichigo's father. "Shut it hold man! What if you had hit one of them instead of me? You're impossible! We're going to my room, so now calm down. And don't you dare to spy on us!" With that we are all directed towards upstairs. Before that, I glance around the room and spot two little girls. One with blondish hair and another with black one. The black haired one stares at me with slight widened eyes. I know this girl. Oh, that's right. This is Kurosaki's sister. The one that called taichou a short elementary student. Oh, he was so pissed. I chuckle inwardly and start going upstairs. She recognizes me, and makes a move to speak, but I put a finger on my mouth signaling that she should be quiet. She quickly understands and goes back to reading her magazine, while the other girl in the room, looks at us, with a curious gaze is also their sister.

When me and Rukia entered the room, Kon, the lion plushie, jumps at us screaming "Nee-san!" Rukia crushes him with her foot quickly. He's back to his feet amazingly fast and attempts to jump to my breast. With one swift kick I throw him across the room. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Ichigo breaks the silence looking at the plushie sliding slowly and silently down the wall. There's some ruffling outside and Ichigo get's up. "Excuse me for a moment." He opens his door and starts yelling, "You perverted old bastard! I told you not to dare spy us!" He places a kick on his dad's head.

"But son! How do you expect me to thrust you and those two boys with three beautifull girls in your bedroom?" he whines.

"You perverted old man! What kind of shit have you been reading!?" He kicks him again, and this time the old man stops, and starts whining once again, but to a poster. While he cries and sobs to the poster, he sobs, and tells stuff like "Masaki our son has grown up!" "Our kids are so mean to me" and stuff like that. Scary. Ichigo bangs the door, and moments later I hear some screaming, which I recognize as being Karin, telling the old man to shut up. "Sorry about that. So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, that's right." I recompose myself from the trauma that is meeting Ichigo's father. "Soul Society has been registering weird manifestations and occurrences in Karakura town. I was sent here to investigate these unknown occurrences and help in case an Arrancar attacks. By the way, have you been encountering any weird creatures lately?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. We have been fighting some hollows or creatures that are smaller, tougher and have different abilities than normal hollows. The level of intelligence doesn't seem to have changed, though." The quincy boy answers.

"Basically, they still are dumbasses." Ichigo completes.

"Good. These creatures, according to your description seem to be stronger than an average hollow, but less of a threat that a Numero. So for now, we should be able to handle them alone" I analyze the situation. We aren't in that much trouble right now. That mean I can go look for a store that sells sake before going to Orihime's. The perfect thing to finish the day!

After discussing the situation, organizing patrols and me and Rukia pissing Ichigo off, we left the Kurosaki residence. Orihime and I went to the nearest store and bought groceries (including my precious sake) and insisted that Ishida and Sado had dinner with us and hung after with us later. They had no choice but accepting. I can be really persuasive, you know? We also invited Rukia and Ichigo, but they said they would meet us later. It was Friday after all.

Dinner was made by Orihime, and it was delicious, but of course, it looked a bit off. It was rice with fish, honey, strawberry and chocolate. The boys made some faces (even though that you couldn't really see Chad's expression clearly), but I don't know why. When Ichigo and Rukia arrived, I was already a bit drunk, and had convinced Orihime to drink a little. With only two cups, she was already singing on the table. Ichigo, even though he argued for a good ten minutes about it, but eventually drank as well. Uryu, with a little begging from my part took a sip, and half a bottle later could barely stand. Chad was the only one who didn't drink anything at all, claiming that he would be the one that had to take all of them home. I couldn't get him to drink, not even with my "evil look". Me, Ichigo and Rukia had a drinking contest, in which, surprisingly, Rukia was the winner. After some awckward situations, pictures and blackmail material (Orihime and Uryu making out included) Chad decided it was time to take the three was already past midnight when Chad dragged Ichigo and Ishida home. Rukia, incredibly was able to go alone, though she wasn't walking in straight line.

The next morning I remember waking up in the couch to the smell of Orihime's cooking. My head hurt a little, but sleeping a good number of hours helped. It was already afternoon when we started having lunch. After cleaning the house, we called Rukia to meet us at the mall. In the mean while, I got a message from taichou, saying that he and the rest of the party would be meeting with us at the Urahara shop this evening. I quickly text everyone, so they know it.

When she got there, she was dragging Ichigo who spent the whole time mumbling and grumbling things about "headaches", "blackmail", "evil women", "stupid shopping", "being bossed around by a midget" and "never drinking again with Rangiku".

We spend the whole day shopping, when my gigai's leg suddenly got a strange angle, scaring a young kid for live.

"Ah! Stupid thing!" I cried.

"We should go to Urahara now; we need to discuss this situation with him anyway and meet there with Hitsugaya-taichou" Rukia suggested and Ichigo sighed in relief.

We made our way to the shop, with me and Rukia teasing Ichigo how he had lost to us in a drinking contest. When we made it there, Chad and Ishida were at door waiting for us. After we got inside, Urahara greeted us and put his fan in front of his face. I couldn't help but notice that had been glued with tape in half.

"Well, let's head to the living room then, shall we? I'll ask Ururu to brings us tea." He turns to the red haired brat next to him on the counter and asks: "Where is our guest, Jinta?"

"He's in the living room having tea and ranting about something."

"Good, then. Let's go children" He says to us.

"What happened to your fan Urahara-san?" Orihime finally asks what we all have wondering.

"Oh, this?" He says waving it around "My guest chopped it in half with his hands" he says smiling and opening the door and signalizing us to come in.

In the corner next to the table is a handsome white haired man, with a sleeveless black t-shirt and plain jeans, sipping on his tea. When he turns to look at us I immediately squeal and jump him.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!"

I'll end it here for today X3

Hi everyone! I'm back, I told you I was putting the new chapters early^^! It isn't as good as the previous though. This was Matsumoto's P.O.V. What did you think of it? And before anything, I know that Japan's legal drinking age is at 21, but I needed an excuse to put Matsumoto drinking, and add IshiHime to the story XD It's only did for laughs though (not a big fan). Sorry, I really shouldn't eat chocolate stuff at 3 in the morning.

Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting this story. I'll be posting some more in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Kubo Tite and Capcom. If I did do you think I would be writing fan fiction of them?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vergil's P.O.V.**_

At the scheduled time I was in the living room, ready to have dinner. I ate my dose of rise, but the other shop employee, besides the kids, whose name I think its Tessai kept asking me if I wanted seconds, with the red haired brat encouraging. I declined. If I wanted more I would have said so. These guys really are weird.

After that, I sit a little longer having tea. The Urahara guy, who is next to me, says brightly after a few moments of blessed silence:

"Vergil-san~~~!" You better get to bed early! Tomorrow you'll be helping us carrying the stock that just arrived inside!"

I simply nodded and finished my tea. Until eleven o'clock, I listen to the conversations that Urahara is having with the big guy, and sometimes the kids. The only thing I contribute with is answering when questions are asked. After that I got pretty bored, until I spotted a katana in the farthest corner of the room. I stare at it for a bit. The owner seems to notice and asks, picking her up:

"It's a beautiful sword isn't it? She's mine. Her name is Benihime." He says handing it to me.

"It's a fine sword." I say unsheathing it. "Looks a bit like mine."

"Hmm? You are a swordsman? Quite impressive. I would never guess." He says. "So, where's your sword?"

"My idiotic brother gave it away to a stupid brat. Its name was Yamato." I reply, still analyzing the sword. '_I would like to know if he would enjoy if I gave Rebellion away. Note to self: Do that when this mess is sorted out.'_. I sheathe it again and hand it to his owner. "I haven't got a sword since then." But I still can fight, though. I still got my summoned swords and I'm pretty good at fighting bare handed.

"Hm, that could be arranged." I give him an inquisitive look. He smiles, and opens that stupid fan to cover his face. "You see, I have some old katanas in the back. I would gladly let you chose one of them, if you did me a favor."

"What kind of favor" I only know this man for a few hours, but I know nothing good can be.

"Well, you see those monsters that been appearing lately? Like the ones you fought in the park, according with Jinta." Okay, this man is seriously freaking me out. Has he been spying on me since I got here? "I would gladly give one of my swords for free if you kept those things under control."

"You mean the demons?"

"If that's what you would like to call them." He says waving his fan. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." I hastily say. Hey, it's better a sword with some quality than none. I haven't been out of the Netherworld for a long time, so I still didn't found any. They're not lying around on the floor, exactly. And I would be dead before accepting one of Dante's.

"Good! Jinta! Take Vergil-san to the swords closet!" Why is he speaking of it like it is a janitor's closet?

I follow the boy to the said closet. "Pick any you want." And with that he leaves. I analyze all the swords, but there is one that catches my attention immediately. It has a blue hilt and it's of very good quality. I unsheathe it. It's easy to maneuver and look pretty much like Yamato. The entire sword is quite proportional and equilibrated. I grab that sword and head out of the closet.

I present the one that I chose to the old man, who nods in acknowledgement. I then excuse myself and proceed to my room.

I had a quite peaceful night of sleep. When I woke up it wasn't long after nine. I lied on my futon for some time and stared at the ceiling. _'That worthless piece of trash that I call brother is better hurry up, so he can get me the hell away from here.'_ There's a knock on the door.

"Rise and shine Vergil-san! It's time to get to work! And I also want to show you my basement. But first, it's breakfast!" he says in a singing voice. I sigh and get up. I get dressed and make my way to the place where we ate last night. I eat the breakfast calmly while the fan creep announces the "activities" for the day. Is this some kind of camping trip?

"During the morning, Jinta and Vergil-san will place the new stock in place, with Tessai supervising them. Then we'll have lunch, and free period, when I'll show our basement to Vergil-san. Then, after free period, you'll end organizing and placing the new stock with me supervising. Any questions?"

When I get to work, I can't believe the things we're stocking and selling in this shop. There are all kinds of weird and creepy stuff, like bodies and pills. Well, it's not really my business, so I'll just do what I'm told and keep doing it, and pray this day ends fast.

Then came lunch. The big keep insisting on me having seconds again. How weird is that. Finally after decline it for the tenth time that meal, Urahara finally spoke.

"Now, Vergil-san, let's see the basement. I bet you'll like to spend your free time in there." He said as he got up. I really doubt that. Who would like to spend his free time in a moist basement? "Follow me please" He says as he goes over a trap door. I lift an eyebrow at that, but follow nonetheless. "Ah! But first, put this on!" He hands over me a blindfold. I look at him like he was crazy (he probably is) and seeing that I won't be able to get this over with unless I do what he tells me. I sigh, I put the blindfold and carefully follow him. We go down on a latter for what it seems like an eternity, and I finally hit the ground. "You can remove your blindfold now!"He says happily. I take it out and look around. I can tell my eyes are getting wider at my surroundings. _'Holy sh--'_ Wait, do not complete that sentence. Even if it's only your line of thought. The twin that curses at everything randomly it's not me. It's Dante, not me.

"Pretty impressive, right?" He says cockily at my dumbfounded expression.

"It is." Is my intelligent and cold answer. _'How in the hell can a basement like this fit in a under a small shop like that!'_ I'm totally, utterly shocked.

"Well, you can train in here with the zanpa---, I mean katana I gave you in the free times. Enjoy yourself."

With that said, he goes up the ladder and leaves in the gigantic room. I start training and blowing the rocks that get in my way. My shape hasn't got that rusty over the years. Good. After a good time, that little meek girl comes calling me telling me that I need to go do the afternoon task. I simply nod, then sheathe my blade, and go up the ladder. I placed the sword in the corner of the "meals room" and made my way to the warehouse.

When I see the work that expects me in that afternoon, I sigh, and my eyes start twitching at the sight of the huge pile of boxes and products. _'Dante, you better hurry up, you pathetic excuse for a creature.'_

Right now I'm organizing products that I don't even know (and also probably don't want to know), with that creepy shopkeeper supervising, who is either hitting me with is open fan, or hiding his… perverted (I thinks it's the appropriated word) smirk behind it. After two good hours I finally snap and chop the damned thing in half with my hands.

"Oh my… I believe you killed my fan."(1) The manager says and getting the message. Good. Now there won't be more hitting from that devil's fan.

After my task, I take a shower and go take a tea in the living room, with my sword by my side. It's rather peaceful this way. I hear Urahara talking outside, in the shop. I frown. He must be with costumers. I guess it's good, this way he won't bother me. Except, the voices are coming closer and closer. Urahara opens the door, and signalizes someone to come in. Six figures appear beside him, and after a moment of analyses, really busty human jumps at me screaming.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!"

I'm caught off guard and this woman starts hugging me, making my face go into her… rather large breasts.

"Taichou! I didn't know you could grow up this much in just two days! I'm so proud! My taichou is a handsome man!"

I try to shove her off, with no success. At least her hug isn't so deadly anymore. "Let me go woman! What do you think you're doing?! I don't even know you!" I say pushing harder at her.

"Hmm Taaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooouuuuuuuuu! Don't be so mean!" I actually pity this "taichou" of hers. She is like an whiny(er) Dante. A man with glasses in the back quietly speaks as they all move to one of the sides of the room, freeing the doorway for Urahara to pass.

"Rangiku-san, I don't believe this man is Hitsugaya-taichou." He pushes his glasses up "Even though Hitsugaya-san told us he would be meeting us here tonight, and that this man bear great resemblance with him, this does not mean that he is taichou. It's physically impossible for someone to grow so much in one day." He concludes.

Her grip around me loosens up a bit, without letting go. "Awww but Uryuu he an exact version of taichou, in an older form!" And with that she shoves my face back into her assets. I try to pull free once again. I'm not about to hit a woman.

"Now that you mention it, he actually is quite similar to Hitsugaya-tiachou" Urahara begins, fanning himself.

"Urahara-san, Rangiku-san…" the boy begins, when a loud crash is heard and the door is sent flying.

"Vergil! Here I am! I come to pick you up dear brother!" My brother bursts into the room, showing his timing. Now if it is good timing or bad timing, I don't know. "After a pain in the ass airplane trip, some crazy fights involving Lady and Trish, a long ride of train, a sleepless night, a uncountable number of bets and games lost and more than one hour and a half to find my way across this town, I finally found you! Now let's get back home so I can go into your ------" his tone suddenly dies. "Hmm, Vergil, shouldn't you at least wait until the children are out of the room?" he points at the group by the wall watching us.

I colored an interesting shadow of red, before replying "Shut the hell up Dante!" Cursing out loud, a thing I rarely do, so you can see how frustrated I was. Dante noticed this and immediately tensed up, knowing he was going to be the one to pay, but that doesn't seem to stop him. All of the occupants in the room have their eyes glued on us. I bet my money in how most of them don't seem to understand a word of what we are saying. We are speaking in English after all.

"I'm just saying." He shows his arms in a defensive way. "And you could also want to use protection, seeing what happened las----" I grab him by his collar and grab my new sword dragging him into the basement before he finishes his sentence, while I growled menacing his name and a low "Excuse us" to the remaining occupants.

We got there, and I could see that he was dumbfounded by the spacious basement, but I immediately proceeded to beat the living shit out him, giving him no time to react to the spacious basement. He still tried to dodge and attack back, but I was so damn mad that I had to try real hard not to kill him right there. After a few minutes I return back with a limping Dante behind me. All the eyes are turned to us, probably wandering what we were doing. I simply apologize and sit down, drinking my tea like nothing happened. Taking the place besides me Dante turns to the orange haired and busty woman and asks.

"So… why were you tackling my brother?"

"Your brother?" she looks at me in confusion.

"Sure! Can't you see the closeness?" He says, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up from my relaxing tea. I sigh.

The eleven pair of eyes (including those of a cat) in the room (the store staff was now at the doorway peeking inside, through the ripped door, after my brother's fabulous entrance) turned between me and him, me and him. They did it a couple of times until the orange haired boy intelligently said: "They're twins."

'_Congratulations, you just won the "State the obvious prize" _I thought. Dante snorts and says "Is it that really hard to see it?" He pauses for a moment as in deep thought "Yeah, it may be, after all I'm more good looking and cooler than Vergil"

"Like I'm proud of being the twin of uncultured monkey like you" I retort back. He opened his mouth to reply but immediately shut it. _'Take that!' _

He opened again, but wasn't able to say anything, because two hands collided with his head. Trish and Lady arrive at the scene.

"We told you not to get away from us!" The devil says, recomposing herself and placing a hand on her hips. Noting my looks and glares, they understand and turn to glare at him.

"You left us and entered this store less than twenty minutes ago and you already pissed Vergil off. Nice going" Lady says going to Trish's side.

"The two of you stop treating me like a child! I'm not a kid! I'm your boss" he says rubbing his head.

"You sure act like one." He turns to glare at me, and I merely smirk. Some of the people that were watching the whole scene with amusement snickered and giggled.

He pouts and looks to the woman that gave me that death hug. "So why were you doing that to my brother?"

"She thought he was someone else that we know." The black haired girl spoke. The busty woman is still in kind of shock, but then it gets closer to me. A little too close for my comfort and invades my personal space.

"Incredible, they're so similar." She grabs my chin and turns my head around. A look of triumph embraces her features. Oh boy, this can't be good. "If he isn't taichou, that must mean that… "

At that moment a gate opens (I don't know how in Hell's name that's even possible) in the small and already crowded room and she finishes. "… that you're taichou's father!"

* * *

(1) There's a free cookie (X3) for the ones that know the original line! XD

Here it is! The new chapter! Hi everyone!. I just love making Vergil mean to Dante and Dante acting like a child! It's so fun! I know, I'm evil 83! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating every couple of days, until I post all the chapters I should have posted before, since I will only be able to post weekly, once school starts T^T. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing this story, hope you keep enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Tite Kubo and Capcom. If I did, probably no one would buy the games and books XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**_

Finally, my fukutaichou is out of the office! I'll be able to do my paperwork in peace, without her disturbances. I set myself on the desk and start filling the paperwork. I'm on the tenth word (ironically), when there's a knock on the door. I swear I almost break my pencil, but I ask whoever it is to come in, with a glimpse of irritation on my voice. It's my third seat again, this time with a pile of paperwork in her arms. I mentally sigh. _'Can this pile get any taller?'_ She calmly comes over and dumps it on the floor besides the desk. She's already tired, otherwise she wouldn't do that.

"Excuse me taichou, but Yamamoto-soutaichou(1) has convoked a captain and a lieutenants meeting. He wishes your presence in the captains meeting, while Chojiro-fukutaichou (2), requests the presence of Matsumoto-san."

"Very well, I shall go to the captains meeting right away." I put my pencil down and look up to her. "And once Matsumoto is on a mission on the real world, you'll be attending the lieutenants meeting.(3)"

"Yes sir!" She bows and exits the room, once again, quickly.

I make my way to the captains meeting, and hope this one isn't as boring and pointless as the last one. I mean, come on, seriously? Yamamoto-soutaichou spent the last thirty minutes of our last reunion speaking of tea! Of freaking tea! I think the old man is growing senile. I was barely awake, Kenpachi looked like he could kill the soutaichou himself to shut him up, and you could tell that Soi Fon and Kuchiki were bored from the look on their faces! Why didn't he just finish the stupid meeting after the Aizen topic was over? He probably didn't want to show to his subordinates that we had so little to discuss in our meetings. But I mean, couldn't he have spoken of something remotely interesting? And I am one of the few that actually looks remotely interested in the meetings most of the time. But that's not the point right now.

I'm, as always, one of the first to arrive. I'm only beaten by Soi Fon, Kuchiki and Unohana. By the time Komamura arrives, Kenpachi and Mayuri are already bickering, Ukitake is hearing the gossiping from Kyouraku (who sounds just like Matsumoto), and I'm bored out of my mind.

"Silence!" the soutaichou speaks, immediately silencing the entire room and meaning the start of the meeting. "We are here today, to discuss the strange occurrences on the Human realm." He makes a slight pause before continuing. "I charged Kuchiki of this mission." He turns to the quiet noble that is, currently, with his eyes closed.

"Yes sir. I asked Hitsugaya-taichou to send someone from his division to investigate these occurrences and keep an eye for Arrancar." He opens his eyes and turns his piercing gaze towards me.

"I believe that that is correct." I speak. "I was asked to send a ranked member of my division, and once that my higher ranked subordinates are currently occupied, I sent my fukutaichou, since she has some knowledge of the human world and a friendly relationship with substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends."

"Very well. It seems that for now, the situation is stabilized."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, even that the situation is stabilized for now, I suggest that we place a squad in the real world, for investigation and security purposes. The hollow activity has increased in the course of the last few weeks, and we now have these strange disturbances, so there is a chance that Aizen is planning to make a move soon. It would be a wise decision." The captain of the 7th squad, Komamura that was standing across Kyoraku as he spoke. He finally stopped using that thing that he wore to cover his face, after Kenpachi broke it and revealed that he was a … dog? Wolf? Yeah, something like that.

"Very well, who do you suggest that we send to the real world?" Yamamoto speaks. Oh no. Tjis is going to be trouble on my side, I can sense it.

"Excuse me. I have a suggestion." Kuchiki speaks, in his usual tone. Captain Commander signalizes for him to continue. "We should send a team similar to the one we sent when dealt for the first time with the Arrancar. Consisting Abarain Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Aysagawa Yumichika, Yamada Hanatarou and for leading them …" wait for it: "Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou" I knew it! When I finally got some peace! Dear lord, why is it always me? I look wide eyed to both Komamura and Kuchiki, but they don't seem to notice.

"Does anyone have any objections?" everyone was silent, and when I was finally over the sock I didn't get a chance to say anything. "Very well, Hitsugaya-taichou and his team shall leave tomorrow by the afternoon. I expect you to reunite your team and have contacted Matsumoto-fukutaichou by then, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yes sir." It's the only reply I can give. It's better not to protest or be rude to the man that is currently making all of the decisions on Soul Society (they still weren't able to replace the entire Room 46).

I quietly go to my office, but not without sending some glares in the direction of Komamura and Kuchiki.

"Hey kid." I turn around, my eye twitching violently. Who had the nerve to call me kid? "If you want I can save you the trouble of talking with Ikkaku and Yumichika. I can tell them myself."

"Thank you Kenpachi-taichou. I would appreciate that."

"Cut the formalities crap kid. Kids your age shouldn't act so formal. They should act more relaxed. Take Yachiru for an example" He grinned.

"Thank you for the advice." I enter my office before he can say anything else. He's just looking for a reason to fight me and I know it! Well, he won't get me mad or irritated, with his commentaries. Even if it's hard, I must control myself. Besides, there is no way that I'll be acting like that permanent sugar high bubble gum head. Honestly! She jumps around everywhere, gives pet nicknames to everyone (no one, and I men no one, not even Hinamori, has the right to call me Shiro-chan!) and I bet she doesn't pay attention to the fukutaichou meetings. And she simply loves messing my office up. Why do the tenth and eleventh division barracks have to be so close? Well, there is one good thing about her; I can give her the candy that Ukitake dumps on me, even though I don't like the thought of feeding her sugar high.

When I reach my office, I scribble a note to Abarai and Yamada, once I trust that Kenpachi will warn Madarame and Aysagawa,, and I start working on the paperwork as much as I can, before leaving for the human world.

"Taichou, may I come in?" My third seat asks stepping inside as I nod. I ask her about the meeting and she responds that it was the usual (you see, once that Matsumoto is almost always with and hung over and skips the most of the meeting, I send my third seat, to after, update her). The usual means: the 11th division fukutaichou jumping around and making a mess, Iba-fukutaichou with a killer headache, Ise-fukutaichou trying to restore the order and Chojirou-fukotaichou taking his tea, while discussing the matters at hand with the few that are paying attention and the walls. Today was the weekly meeting (they have to organize a meeting at least once a week, obligatorily.)so there wasn't many matters to discuss. They did speak about what's happening in Karakura town, even though they don't seem greatly informed.

Once she finishes I nod and give her the notes. "Deliver these to the sixth squad fukotaichou and to the fourth squad seventh seat Yamada Hanatarou. After that, return to your previous duties." After that she quickly nods and dashes to her destinations.

About an hour later, I have people knocking on my door, once again.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou? May we come in?" the lieutenant of the sixth division asks.

"Yes." I set my brush aside, and get myself of the chair and the desk.

"I assumed that you called us here to talk about the mission." Abarai says, closing the door behind him.

"That is true. You have all been with me in a similar mission with me before, excluding Yamada, isn't that correct?" There are several nods and "Yes sir" on the room. I proceed to explain the mission situation and details. After I make sure that everyone understood Yamada asks:

"W-when we'll be leaving, s-sir?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We'll meet each other at the gate at six p.m. Understood?" Everyone nods "You're dismissed."

Once everyone is out the door, I look to my pile of paperwork and sigh. I'll have to try to get it as short as possible before leaving. I don't want to comeback from the real world and have to deal with piles bigger than myself.

_The next day_

The damn sunshine rays are coming through the window and stubbornly trying to wake me up. I look at the watch. It's six in the freaking morning! I only have to be in my office at ten, so why can't I sleep a little more? I shift trying to find a comfortable position to keep my face away from the sunshine. It's useless. Can't I get a damned break!? I was at the office filling the damned paperwork until tree in the morning! And I have a torture scheduled in twelve hours from now. Don't I have right to have some freaking sleep? Apparently not. I sigh and kick the covers. Doesn't look like I'm going back to sleep so it's better make use of my time. First I'll take a shower to see if I can wake up properly. Then a nice and long breakfast, far away from the freaking office (in the morning, principally when I'm sleepy, I tend to curse a lot. Deal with it). Now, I'll spend the rest of the day filling paperwork, since I already did all the preparations for the "trip".

This is incredible! No matter how many hours I spend in my office, no matter how many sheets of paper of paper I fill, it never freaking ends (it's five in the afternoon and I'm still cursing, this has been an hard day). Well, it's time to put the pencil down and go to the gate, and then to the human world. This is going to be some hard times.

I, of course, am the first to get there. The third and fifth seats of the eleventh squad come soon after, followed by Yamada. At last, running and breathless Abarai comes, and now we are ready to go!Yay! I can't wait!

I had already texted Matsumoto that we would be meeting at the Urahara shop, so I assume the gate directly leads there. We all step inside the gate, and a few moments later are at the Urahara shop in a awfully crowded room. I catch a fragment of Matsumoto's sentence:

. "… that you're taichou's father!"

"Matsumoto" I growl lowly to announce our arrival.

"Yo Ichigo! Rukia!" Renji grins and waves a hand.

"Renji! I didn't know you were coming too…" The Kuchiki girl promptly jumps from her seat and hugs her childhood friend.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto lets go of the guy she was holding and jumps on too me, nearly suffocating me in her massive boobs.

"Stop… Matsumoto… let …. Go…. You're suffocating… me…." I say between pants, as I try to shove her off. By this time the gate was already closed and Madarame and Aysagawa were in the room.

"Wow, dude, she wasn't kidding." I hear a white haired and blue eyed guy whispering to guy that looked like him, only with a different haircut. "He looks just like you." The other guy just scowls and directs him a glare, to which, the one wearing the red clothes, pulls a grin that vaguely reminds of one of the Arrancar. You know… the blue haired one… I can't seem to remember his name.

"Taichou! I'm so glad that you're here! Look who is staying here at Urahara's shop!" She points to the man who is scowling and glaring at his replica. I just give her a questioning look. "He is your father!"

At that moment I feel a really giant urge to scream, kill her and sigh at the same time. I content myself by staring at her with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

(1) - I don't know if soutaichou is written this way.

(2)-I think that the name of theof the first division lieutenant is Chojiro, but I have no idea about its surname. That's the result of so little airtime.

(3)- I assume that when the captain is unable, the lieutenant attends the meeting for them. SO I assume that the same goes for lieutenants: when captains are occupied and lieutenants can't go to the meeting, third seats fill for them. Does my logic makes any sense to you?

Hi everyone! Here it is this week's update. I hope you like this chapter! Next one will be done on Vergil's P.O.V.!So sorry about this chapter, but this explains how shirou-chan goes from Soul Society to the human world. I couldn't have him and the others just pop out of nowhere and into Urahara's living room, now could I?

Thanks for reading/reviewing the story so far! Oh, _Eric Draven201_ and gets a cookie for telling the original line XD *gives cookie away* I'll update again in a couple of days ^^See ya then!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Tite Kubo and Capcom. I finally overcame denial.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vergil's P.O.V.**_

This woman is crazy; it's the only reasonable explanation that I can come with. Now, I already had to deal with Dante, but now another one? That's just too much.

As she finishes her sentence, a low growl can be heard in the living/dining room. Every pair of eyes in the division turns to the source. It's a short elementary school kid, with white hair and blue eyes. What in the hell? How does a kid that young have white hair? Well, I shouldn't be one to ask this, since me and my brother have white hair since we were born. It apparently runs in the family. "Matsumoto…" I assume that it is the name of the busty woman that is holding me.

A big red head guy, with a smug grin, walks behind the kid and says: "Yo Ichigo! Rukia!" and the short black haired girl jumps and hugs him. I'm guessing this is Rukia.

"Renji! I didn't know you were coming too…"

"Taichou!" This "Matsumoto" person lets go of me and promptly goes suffocate the new arrived kid. '_Poor guy…_ ' In the mean time, another kid with a tired look on his face, and shoulder length hair walks in, followed by a … Is that a guy or a girl? I'll say that he is guy, who looks really girly and has feathers on his eyebrows. The final man entering the room is a bald guy who looks utterly bored. Okay, I can assume that the only sane person in this room is me. Trish and Lady, aren't that bad, but they can get sadistic. And also, I don't know about the people I just met, but from the looks, they are definitely crazy. That's when I realize something; the girl called me "taichou's father" and she called the frowning white haired brat "taichou". Realization hits me: she's saying I'm the father of the brat! And the worst thing, even though I don't want to admit it, is that she his right, the kid does look a lot like me! I feel the colour draining out of my face, as Dante watches me with a confused look.

"Stop… Matsumoto… let …. Go…. You're suffocating… me…." The little guy says between pants. I think the woman got it, as she lets go of him.

"Wow, dude, she wasn't kidding." My dear little brother leans over to me, and says, with his face too close for comfort. God, he realized it too. "He looks just like you." I just scowl and direct him a death glare, to which, much to my disdain, he pulls a grin.

"Taichou! I'm so glad that you're here! Look who is staying here at Urahara's shop!" She points to me. "He is your father!". I turn my face from the glare and I feel all the color drain from me. Did she just say that I was the father of that brat? The room stays silent until the guy, that has been named taichou so far, yells.

"WHAT!?"

At this point, Dante rolls on the floor laughing.

"Ahahahaha" he is laughing while some people in the room look surprised, and his two "assistants" are just being amused by this. Bitches. "My dear brother Vergil, I had a very hard time believing that you ever get laid. I had even a harder time believing that you had a kid. But now you having a second kid, that is just hilarious and too much to take!" I can feel that I'm blushing a really deep shadow of red, and there's nothing that I can do to stop it. Dante just had to do that when that woman accused me of being this guy's father, didn't he? All eyes on the room are staring at us now. More specifically at me. Good Lord.

"Shut it you imbecile."I hit him with my hand. "You do not know that and you do not have any proofs that any of these brats are my kids!" I half-shouted, half-said. Great, like being falsely accused of being father of that Nero punk wasn't enough (we aren't sure if I'm the father! We are still waiting for the DNA tests results. By the way do Demons have DNA? What about half-demons?) I'm being accused of being father of this kid that lives across the world from me. This is just great. Evil Lord Mundus or Sparda (or who the fuck is ruling the Demon Realm right now?) help me!

"They both are your replicas! What more proof do you need?" He said straightening himself up.

"That doesn't proof anything. Don't you remember that you are my twin brother?" I made sure to put an emphasis in the word twin. "They both can be your kids for all we know!" I accused him. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. _'Haha! Success!'_ But then he pulls that damned grin of his.

"There's no way. After meeting up with Nero, I made sure to visit every single woman I ever slept with in the past twenty something years of my life to be certain that none of them was pregnant. After we did it of course." He said as a matter-of-factly. "Including those two." He jerked a thumb towards Lady and Trish. This earned him two hits across the head.

"The hot guy with the red jacket s right! You must be taichou's father! How else would you two be so looked alike?"

"Matsumoto! Just because he looks like me doesn't make him directly related to him!" The little brat speaks. Apparently he isn't comfortable with this situation too. Dante just grins stupidly at being called hot.

"But taichou! You died young, this man could very well be your father!" Is this woman insane!?Wait, did she say he was dead?

"No he can't! I died over forty years ago (1), at the age of ten!"

"Exactly! I'm not even near that age!" I say looking at the orange headed woman.

"You do know that you could have fathered him in one of your previous lives, don't you Vergil?" Lady says, with a grin on her face. I glare at her.

"What do you mean with that?" Dante as quizzically look on his face. Great. This idiot that I got for a brother knows even less than a human about demons. That's Dante for you.

"You're really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? And why do you three have that look on your faces that says 'I know something you don't'?" At this, I, Lady and Trish smirked. He noticed. "Oh, I swear to the Dark Knight that if you know where the nearest piz----" He stops and we all tense up. Well, the two half-demons, the demon, and the devil-hunter in the room. The idiot smirks. "You sensed that?"

I get up while Trish and Lady do the same, and grab my sword. All of the other people in the room are looking at us weirdly. "You ready Dante?" the devil lady asks.

"Oh yeah! Let's rock!" He says and breaks through the door. My, if this keeps up there won't be any door left in this shop. The three of us follow him, leaving behind the mess and the group of staring people.

We get to source of the power. A rather large demon is surrounded by several smaller ones. The big guy looks like a Cyclops and is surrounded by an aura that remembers me of fire. The smaller ones look like the ones I found at Temen-Ni-Gru, but instead of being white and red, are white and black. I see some of those strange and ugly creatures on the horizon, but right now I need to focus on these.

I unsheathe the sword that the shop owner gave me, and start slicing my way toward the chief. Dante is taking out random devils with Rebellion as well as his twin pistols (those weapons aren't worthy of a warrior! Not that he is one, of course.) and also heading towards the middle, while Lady and Trish take out the small fries on the side.

When I'm almost at my goal, another torrent of demons appears. They are the puppets that were hunting Mallet Island. Great, let's at least see if these guys aren't as weak as the others.

I slice the arm of one of them, while dodging the edge of another's blade. Slice through them with my sword, only to be surrounded again. God damnit! Do they ever end? I look at the corner of my eye, and see that Trish and Lady are still handling the weaklings, while Dante is in the same boat as me. I return to my task of slicing through them, when a blade comes in my direction, only to be blocked by a larger blade of a sword (that oddly looks like a cooking knife). I look to its owner and recognize the orange haired kid from the store.

"You okay there?"

I merely grunt as response, earning a sneer from him. "You know, you could at least say thank you!"

"Why should I? Even if you didn't blocked that I would be fine, you foolish human!"

"Tsk. Remember me not to save your life again." _'I will.'_ "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo by the way. Yours is Vergil, right?"

"Yeah" He must have heard it from when my little brother was being an idiot. After our little introduction, we both resume cutting through the army of demons. I can see that the orange haired brat didn't come alone. The girl with black hair, the big breasted lady (that accused me of being father of another kid!) and practically the whole group of those that suddenly popped up in the living room are here too.

We are all slashing across them, when the orange head decides to have a chat. "So, you guys have obviously dealt with these creatures before, so what the hell are they?" He slashes the arm of one, turning it to dust. "A stronger form of a hollow?"

"First off, I don't know what the fuck are these hollows you are talking about." Dante intervenes, leaning with one of his arms on my shoulder. "Second, these, you dumbass, are called demons. And third, who the hell gave you permission to talk to my brother?" The nerve of this guy.

I grab his gun, the black one, and he gives me a "huh?" kind of look, before I point the damned thing at his head, and shoot it.

"What the hell man!?" Kurosaki yells. "Why the fuck did you just do that to your brother?"

"He'll live. This way he'll learn how to pay proper respect to the ones above him." The guy just stares at me with a dumbfounded expression, his gaze, moving between me and my twin repeatedly. I sigh, and head for the middle. Finally, I can have fun with the chief guy. Slash, dodge, cut, step out, rip, move. I was getting entertained when from nowhere I hear "Hoero, Zabimaru." and my fun is taken away from me. I turn to see the guy who did it. It was the tall man, with red hair tied in a ponytail (kind of reminds me of a pineapple) and tattoos all over his body. He grins, and in turn I glare at him. All of the other demons are starting to disappear. If you kill the alpha, then you kill the rest.

I step towards the place where my brother is, with a small crowd surrounding him. Kurosaki is kneeling besides him, poking him. The girl with black eyes is next to him, with a curious expression on her face. The kid with white hair and the Matsumoto person are standing next them, with their gazes towards my brother.

"Geez, this guy really is useless." Lady sighs as she walks up with Trish. I sigh and get closer to my idiotic excuse of a demon and of a brother, eyeing him. Suddenly the orange blond woman asks:

"Is he okay? I think he is dead, but I don't see his soul."

I sigh once again and step closer, kicking him. "Oi! You piece of trash! Wake up!" Everyone looks at me shocked (except his two associates. It's not like they have never did or saw this before). I merely roll my eyes, and kick him again, "It's time to wake up!"

"Ow! Vergil what the fuck!?" he says sitting up. "Why the hell did you do that? Man, that hurt me like a bitch!" he says, now rubbing his forehead. Everyone is looking at him in awe. "Man, it didn't hurt as much as when Lady did it! Or when Trish put that sword through me for that matter."

"I'm your brother, and I've known you since we were born. Of course I would know how to make more painful than anything those two ever did. Besides, it was the only way to shut up your filthy trap and make you know your place, little brother." I emphasized the word little, just to piss him off. He hated being five minutes younger than me.

"How c-could you… he… bullet… shot…" Kurosaki said looking between me and my brother, and pointing the finger at both of us.

"Get over it kid" Dante says, pushing the guy down and getting himself up, and picking up his gun, that I left lying around. "Still that was a little too much, ne Vergil?"

"You only got what you deserved." Kurosaki is now scowling and throwing daggers at my brother. Only met the boy forty minutes ago and already got him mad (I think it's his special gift: getting people mad). And when I shot you, he was the only one who was worried over you too. Way to go Dante.

The four of us head towards the shop, with the rest following.

"So children, how was it?" The guy Urahara says in a mock tone while he's drinking it's tea. "Was it a hollow attack?"

"No, demons." Dante, still sulking (from the bullet and the fact that he couldn't fight the Cyclops. How childish) answers.

"Demons?"

"Yes! Demons! Do I need to spell it!?" He throws some of the furniture across the room. God, he's sulking and pissed. What kind of mix is that? Everyone on the room gets scared. They only have seen idiot Dante so far, not pissed Dante.

"Calm down you moron!" Trish smacks him upside the head and starts scowling him. Really, sometimes she reminds me too much of my mother. "Stop being a jerk towards everyone, and get over with it. I mean when Lady did that to you or, when I put a sword through you, you were never this bitchy. In fact, you started flirting with us. So now stop it, and stop snapping at people and smashing the furniture. I don't want to have to pay for that!" she points towards the ruined table and tea sets.

"Yes mother." He says, with a voice full of sarcasm, mockery, and maybe a little hint of malice. Oh shit! He just called her mother! This is not good.

"What did you just called me?" she glares angrily at him.

"Hey, you guys." Lady calls the attention of the audience, who seems to be enjoying this (that black haired girl, that has stuffed animal shaped like a lion on her shoulder, Matsumoto and the pineapple head even have popcorns.) "If I were you I would get out of here, that's probably the best idea. In fact that what I'm going to do.

"That would be wise." I say as I retreat from the living room. They all stare at us with questioning looks and expressions that say "Are you crazy? We would miss the best part!" Suit yourselves.

As I get close to the door, my brainless brother, suddenly, seems to realize the mistake he's done, but it's too late. "I'm s-s-sorry! I- I didn't mean it! You know that!"

Before I exit the room, I see Trish grabbing her pistols and charging them with electricity, with already a good amount of it surrounding her. Poor Dante. It almost makes me pity him. Almost. After all these years, he should know better than to call her mother, even if he's being sarcastic.

Upon seeing this, the entire population in the room exits and runs towards the door. I sigh and step aside, closing the door (the broken one) when the last one exits.

After a few screams, crashing and lightning, everything calms down. "Okay, it's safe to come in now" Lady says.

When we enter, we are greeted by a view of Dante totally beaten up, with several bullet holes, several dark spots (where the lightning hit, supposedly) and a little bit of his hair in flames. Trish is another part of the room, with her arms folded and a pissed expression.

"Okay, do you mind please explain us what the hell is going on here?"

"Kurosaki has a point, why don't you guy tell us from where the hell you come from, who and what are you, what were those creatures, and how in the hell that guy hasn't died yet!" the guy with white hair, also known as taichou, adds. Wow, he can curse.

"Yes, they will explain everything I'm sure. But in the meanwhile could we move to the basement? This room is already pretty crowed and I do not wish to have to redecorate it again."

"Yes, Urahara-san." Most of them said at the same time. Creepy.

* * *

(1) - This is actually true. Renji and Rukia stopped talking to each other when she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan, 40 years prior to the story line, while they were both still at the academy. Hinamori was with them at the academy, but she had already lived a few years in the Rukongonai with Hitsugaya and Granny. That means that he died at least forty years ago.

Hi everyone! Here it is the new update! Sorry for not updating sooner, but teacher's like to bottle us with work on our first week of classes. Anyway, hope you are liking the story so far! In next chapter there will be some things that aren't part of the real Devil May Cry story, but I added so things would make sense. And hopefully, there will be more beaten up Dante. XD. Just kidding, but it is a possibility. I just love making fun of him.

Thanks to those who read and supported the story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Tite Kubo and Capcom. Even if I owned them, there wouldn't be several characters inside my closet. *sounds coming from the closet* Shut up! *throws shoe at it*


	8. Chapter 8

_** Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

We all agreed and followed Urahara-san obediently to the basement. Neither of us wanted to invoke the wrath of the former 12th division captain. What if he was a freak like Mayuri and tried to experiment on us as a punishment? I shuddered, which resulted in having Rukia and Toshirou staring at me with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Tessai~! Could you please bring us some tea and cookies?"

"Yes manager." And with that, the tall man flew stairs up. A few minutes later, he, Ururu and Jinta were carrying some trays on their hands, that had cookies and tea as promised. (I really don't know how they managed to climb down the ladder with the trays.)

We all settled down. I was next to Toshirou and Rukia. Renji was sitting with Youruichi on his lap, demanding to be petted and Rangiku-san was talking with Inoue about some strange new dish that the latter had invented. Ishida and Chad were next to them, and Yumichika was next to Ikkaku, who was observing the newly arrived strangers, particularly the white haired that was shot on the head (that bastard!).

Urahara then seated next to Vergil, who was in this moment being "tortured" by his twin. Sincerely, if they weren't the spitting image of each other, you wouldn't be able to tell they were twins, or even related for that matter.

"Well, shall we start?" With that, the whole basement fell into silence. Man, this guy can act like a grown up, even a captain when he wants to. "How about Vergil-san and the others start by telling us what were those things?"

"No way old man! First off, there are the introductions. Didn't your mother ever teach you guys anything? Second, if we are telling you guys anything at all, before you will have to tell us where did you guys get those swords suddenly from, and why in the hell that guy over there is carrying dead bodies!" The last part of the sentence was emphasize with him pointing a finger at Tessai and making a little sound that sounded like a shriek.

" You're are right Vergil's brother-san. First are introductions, then we'll explain our story and finally you will explain us your story. And also how Vergil-san and Hitsugaya-taichou are related."

"I'm not his father/son!" was heard from the two white haired males in question.

"Very well." The cooler of the twins said. "My name is Vergil. This piece of trash here is my twin brother Dante." He jerked a thumb towards "Dante" who grinned "And these two dem---" he caught himself up before saying that. I bet it was partially due to the two death glares sent in his way. "lovely ladies are my brothers associates. Lady and Trish."They both nodded. I assume the brunette is Lady and the blonde is Trish.

Urahara nodded. "Well as you know Vergil-san, I'm Urahara Kisuke. This are my lovely employees at the shop Ururu, Jinta and Tessai. The cat over there is Youruichi-san." He said in his sing song voice. "That young man over there with the carrot top…" I glared a couple of daggers at him, which he promptly ignored. "is substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." I nodded in recognizant.

"Wait a minute! Shinigami as in Soul reapers?" the Dante guy said. Oh, what the heck, his new nickname is… Wait, I'll be back with it in a minute. Ah! I know it. Smirking twin or bastard! I think that fits.

"Yes! Now save your questions for later." I say a little bit annoyed. This guy is so… annoying. "Well, this girl on my side is Rukia, the orange headed girl is Inoue and the woman beside her is Rangiku."

"Dude, are the two of them sisters? They are kinda of similar…" Dante says. What is similar about them? Oh wait, never mind. It must be the big boobs, the orange hair and the weird culinary tastes.

"No they aren't. Moving on, this guy on my side is Toshirou and …"

"Kurosaki, shut it. I can introduce myself. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" He says. I have the impression that the room temperature has dropped a few degrees. After sending some glares to me, he turns to the visitors, and properly introduces himself. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of the tenth squad of the Gotei thirteen." After that, everyone introduces themselves by their names and respective tittles. Why do we have to do this with every single new person we meet?

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia"

"Yasutora Sado"

"Oh, I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you!" She says putting a smile and a cheery voice.

"I-I'm Yamada Hanatarou. S-Seventh seat o-of the fourth division"

"I'm Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of Zaraki's company."

"I'm Aysagawa Yumichika, fifth seat of Zaraki's company."

"Ishida Uryuu, last of the Quincy, shinigami hater." Sincerely! Who introduces himself like that? Specially if you're surrounded by said shinigami.

"Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the sixth division of the Gotei thirteen."

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm the lieutenant of the tenth division of the Gotei thirteen. I'm under Hitsugaya-taichou."

"And I'm Shihouin Youruichi. Former second division and secret ops captain." She says in her human form. Whoa! Wait a minute! When did she got off Renji's lap? Oh dear lord she's naked! … again.

The reactions in the room are various. Urahara-san hides his blush behind his broken in half fan (the tape is barely holding it now), and Tessain covers Ururu's and Jinta's eyes (who wants to see more, by the way). Renji has passed out due being so close to the naked form of Youruichi. The two female guests ignore it and continue drinking their tea, while Rukia does this as well. Chad's eyes are widened to double its normal size, and Ishida has his whole face of a deep shade of red and tries to adjust his glasses, while his hand are trembling. Ikkaku is ogling her and Yumichika keeps his attention on his nails, while Rangiku smirks and Inoue looks a bit embarrassed. Dante has his face as red as his coat, a massive blood loss and is drooling at the sight before him, like Youruichi is a sex goddess. Well, she probably is, but I wouldn't know. Maybe you should ask Urahara, not me. As for me, my face is tomato red and I have a small nosebleed. Vergil is in the same boat as me. And Hanatarou, who you would expect to be habituated to the sight of naked people (after all he is in the fourth division) has passed out long ago and show no signs of recovering anytime soon.

"Put some damn clothes on, god damnit!" I hear myself yell at her while I try to cover my face with my hands.

"Put some clothes on woman! And where in the netherworld did you come from? I didn't see you coming in!" Vergil says a little flustered and with a face as red as mine.

"I was in the room all along. I was on Abarai's lap." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"You mean you can turn into a cat? What kind of creature are you woman?"

"I'm shinigami, last time I checked."

"Whatever! Just put some god damned clothes on!" Wow, this guys swearing. Who would have thought? She chuckles while taunting the poor guy even further.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like what you see? I know a handsome young man like you must already have had some pretty good catches, but I bet they weren't as good as me, ne pretty boy?"

The other guy simply gets even redder (if that's possible) and turns away mumbling something. Seeing her entertainment has lasted long enough, Youruichi goes upstairs, to, hopefully, get some clothes.

Meanwhile, downstairs we were trying to revive Renji and Hantarou. Lady and Trish (I think these are their names) are smacking Dante to see if they can get him to drop his faze like state. Rukia has already half froze Renji's ass, which in result, made him wake up, while Hanatarou is still half dead, and as said, showing no signs of recovering anytime soon. We decided to just let him be and start this stupid meeting once Yoruichi was back here. When she finally gets here (how long does it take to put some clothes), everyone has pretty much recovered, with exception of Hanatarou. Vergil is being teased mercilessly by his brother, while twitching violently (obviously trying to control himself from hitting his mirrored image) and Renji is rubbing the rather large and red mark of Rukia's hand that he got on his face, at some point, while shivering from Sode no Shiroyuki's attacks.

"So, can you now proceed to explain what are shinigami and what they're supposed to do. And also what are these so called hollows that he spoke about." He pointed at me. C'mon! I remembered your name! Why can't you remember mine?

"Shinigamis duties are to send the souls that exist in the human world to Soul Society, before they become hollows, and once, if they become hollows, our duty is to clean their sins and send them either to Soul Society or Hell, depending on his crimes as a human. This is to simply put it." Renji briefly explained while Rukia showed those awful drawings of hers.

"Man those are some awful drawings!" Dante said before being hit with the drawing book on his face. Ouch. I know how that feels. His brother nods. I don't think she has the guts to send a book to his face. I send a look that says _"I told you so"_ to Rukia and I end up having to dodge a pen "Maybe we already met some of the guys you sent to hell." The other adds more to himself than anything.

"Anyway, can you please explain Soul Society to us? And how you are ranked too. If I heard right some of you introduced themselves with captain and lieutenant." The girl, that, has a huge weapon on her back says. _'Holy shit! How didn't I notice that before?'_

"Soul Society is divided in two parts: Rukongai and Sereitei. Rukongai is the place where the normal souls inhabit and Seireitei is where shinigami, like us, live. But a soul from Rukongai, which is divided in 320 (1) districts,( 80 west, 80 north, 80 south and 80 east,) can go live in the Seireitei, but before it needs to pass the Shinigami Academy. Seireitei is divided in thirteen squads or divisions. The ones that give order to the thirteen divisions are known as Central Room 46. The Captain of the first squad is also the Captain Commander, which means, that now that the Central Room 46 is … out of duty, he is the one who gives all the orders. Some of the squads have specific duties. For example the fourth is specialized in healing and cleaning" He jerked his head towards Hanatarou, who still was lying cold on the floor. "the eleventh in fighting" he nodded towards Ikkaku and Yumichika, who grinned in return " and the second is fused with the secret ops. Each squad has a captain and lieutenant, and several seated officers as well. Right now three of our squads are missing their captain, and one is missing a lieutenant." Hitsugaya said.

"Why are they missing?" The blond woman questioned.

There was a long silence in the room, before Toshirou coughed and decided to continue. "As for the hollow, they are the souls that we didn't save in time, before they turned into it, by some of their kind or other reasons. There are the lesser hollows, then the more powerful ones: the Menos. These are divided in: Gillian, the lowest level, that are equivalent to a foot soldier; then there are the Adjuchas , they are smaller than Gillian, and are less than them; finally, the Vasto Lordes, they are the same size of a human, are rare, only existing a few in all of Hueco Mundo, and their power is even greater than one of our captains." _'It's my impression, or it's the second time I'm hearing this?'_ "Lately these beings are being transformed into Arrancar, that are basically hollow that obtained shinigami powers and human characteristics, when they removed their masks. When they are turned into Arrancar, they gain an incredible power." Rukia still was using her stupid drawings to help the explanation. She is hopeless.

"If every captain is small little kid like yourself, then I have doubt that you have troubles defeating these things." Uh-oh. He just called Toshirou small. And little. And a kid. He's in deep shit right now. One lesson you should learn is to never call Toshirou small or little or kid or weakling. I got a second chance (2), but I still learnt it the hard way. It took me several weeks to get some parts of my body to be unfrozen. And I still had to deal with him trying to kick my ass with his bankai. And him being pissed at me during weeks. Never did it again.

Toshirou is twitching and I feel the room temperature drop several degrees. " Hey, did it suddenly get colder?" The idiot, and cause of this asked, looking around, seemingly oblivious to the dark aura emanating from the tenth squad taichou.

"What did you called me?" His hand is gripping on Hyourinmaru.

He suddenly realizes that maybe it wasn't a really good idea to tell that to the little taichou (who would kill me if he knew I mentally called him little) and started mumbling some words. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Five minutes after and a circle of ice with spikes trapping Dante (who escaped only with an half-frozen arm. The freaking bastard is lucky), Lady asks a question:

"So technically, these Arrancar things are stronger than the Hollow things?"

"Yes" We all said.

"And what is Hueco Mundo?"

"It's the place where all the Hollow habit, and where the Arrancar are formed." Renji smartly replied for the second time in less than an hour. Wow, I'm impressed!

"Now is your part of telling the story! Tell us how the fuck that guy didn't get killed after being shot between the eyes!" I hear myself asking.

"Because unlike you, foolish humans, I have healing abilities. God, just now I sounded like Vergil" this got him a hit with the sheathed sword on the head. However, he still didn't move from his ice prison.

"Well, you are shinigami correct? So you won't have a hard time believing that we are demons." Vergil said.

"Demons!?"

"Half-demons thank you very much" Dante scoffs.

"Well, anyway, the blond lady over there, Trish, is a full demon, that happens to look like our mother." We asked why, but he didn't elaborate. "The other lady, Lady, is a demon hunter, so she hunts the demons that are dangerous. As for me and my brother, we are half-demons, half-humans, due to our father being the Dark Knight Sparda and our mother a mere human. By the way Dante, I want my amulet back."

"Oh… But I like it! Can't I keep it, please?" He whines and pouts. And he is calling Toshirou a kid. Geez.

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

"No."

"You are mean. Here ." He hands his twin a necklace with a red stone, that I assume it's the amulet, carefully, so he won't be hit by one of the spikes. He does this while putting a even more pouting look on his face.

"How can we really tell that you are demons? You look like mere humans to me." Rukia taunted, emphasizing the word mere.

"Wanna bet?" Dante challenges. She smirks and he gets up, somehow exiting the ice circle. "C'mon Verg, let's show them what we are made of!"

The other gets up, his eyes closed, and he says: "Do not address me like that." He then grabs his sword, while the other goes to an empty area of the basement. "I would recommend that you don't come closer. I won't be held responsible if any of you is wounded."

"Ready?" Vergil only smirks in response and suddenly there is an energy explosion in the room.

When the dust settles, there are two… let's say creatures facing each other. One is surrounded by a powerful red aura, while the other has a blue one. In a second, the two launch themselves at the other. There are sword clashing, dodging, cutting and some energy spikes. From this distance I can tell that they are really trying to kill each other.

"Dear Lord! They are actually trying to kill each other!" Rukia says, breaking the silence in the audience.

"And you haven't seen anything. Those two are taking it easy. You should have seen them when I first met them."

"Or when Vergil was possessed." Trish said. "Let them be. I bet Vergil really wants to give Dante a lesson for what he's done to upset him in the past weeks. And Dante being… Dante just wants some exercise."

After almost a hour of going at it, the two decided to came back and resume what we were doing.

"Okay, so you really are demons. But can you explain me why you were trying to kill yourselves out there?"

"My little brother needed to know its place."

"And he needed to be punished and get down from that high pedestal he's at!"

"You guys really aren't the kind of brothers that get along well are you?" I ask, just so it won't be a strange silence again.

"Well, he is an idiot who gets on my nerves and that knows less about demons than a human…"

"And he is a bastard who tried to kill me and rule the world so…"

"No!" The both say in unison, now glaring daggers at me. _'Not to self: Never ask questions that can get on the nerves of both of them'_. I can swear hearing Dante mumbling under his breath "Though it's not my fault."

"Okay… So you being half-demon is what saved you, right?" Ishida asks, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes."

"Very well! We now have the answers to the "Mystery: How did he survive?". Is my turn to ask questions, and I want to know about the fact that Vergil-kun here is father of taichou!" She announced clapping her hands together, while the said "Father" twitched when she added kun to his name, and when she mentioned the father issue. The two people involved in that issue sifted uncomfortably. Apparently I wasn't the only on noticing.

"Yeah, I also want to know about that!" one of the half-demons in the room asks.

"You really are an idiot Dante. Our mother must have dropped you when you were little. How can you not know that!? We were lecture by father, by mother, at school and I bet you read it in some of my books when you were messing around! I even bet that Lady already told you at least once. You really are a fool."

"You betted right Vergil. I remember telling him about it at least three times already!"

"That's Dante for ya." The only entire demon in the room adds.

"How can I even be related to this idiot?"

"Maybe he was created in the same method as Trish and planted in your house when you were little just to fool you."

"That's a good possibility. Makes sense too."

"Awww! You guys are so mean!" He fake pouted, while Trish patted him in the head, to comfort him.

I was about to put a stop to their private bickering, when my badge glows, followed by at least seven cell phones. The four of them stop doing what they were doing and look at us, with curious faces. Rangiku-san, Rukia and I immediately get out of our bodies once the others didn't need it (once they never entered them in the first place). Hanatarou, Orihime and Chad (the latter due to an injury he got at Hueco Mundo) stay at the store, while the rest of us start a race to see who reaches the hollow quicker, with the four demon related persons following us closely.

* * *

(1) - I don't know exactly how many rukongai districts there are, and I'm too lazy to check it out. But I think I'm correct.

(2) – Ichigo did call Toshirou a kid once, and got away with it. It was on the OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy ^^ (I think)

Okay, long chapter. So here is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I kinda borrowed the explanation of hollow from Bleach episode 115. SO, Dante wasn't beaten up, but he did fight with Vergil, got punished by Shirou-chan, and verbally assaulted by his crew and brother. I originally wanted to make this chapter Vergil's P.O.V., but like he was last chapter, I decided to make it Ichigo's. He's the main character of the series, and has been neglected so far XD.  
Next chapter will be … well I won't ruin it for you XD. Untill then!

Oh, before I go to sleep (it's 4 a.m. in here) thank you to all those who read and supported and reviewed this story!.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Tite Kubo and Capcom. And I claim no ownership on them. So please do not arrest me, Mr. Officer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**_

Here I was sleeping comfortably in my room, marked by the rather large door with a six on it, when suddenly, Ulquiorra, the fucking Cuatro Espada barges… wait, he doesn't barge. He enters my room, without knocking on the door or anything. Little motherfucker. Thinks he has privileges now, does he? Well, if I can't enter his room when I want and because I want without asking for his permission, then he also can't do the same.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" I smirk as he gets closer to the bed. "'M tired. Sleep" I mumble the last sentences (well, words) and I shift to get comfortable again and doze off, when my covers are pulled up, and I stand there, with nothing but my boxers.

"What the fuck Ulquiorra!" I yell as I reach for my covers, while he just jerks them out of my reach. Bastard.

"Get up trash. Aizen-sama wishes to meet with us." He jerks the covers again when I try to grab them for a second time. I eventually give up and just drop dead on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

"I don't care. I'm just going back to sleep again." And with that I turn my back to him and nuzzle my pillow. You see, this was my first mistake. After just a few moments, he shoots a Cero,that barely touches my, scratch that. Misses my head. I get up and hiss at him.

"You bastard" I snarl dangerously and warningly, and he doesn't even budge.

"Get dressed trash. Aizen-sama is waiting."

"Well, then get the fuck out! There is no way I'm going to get dressed with you standing there and fucking look at me!" I snap glaring at his emotionless face.

"It's not like you use much more than that anyway." He mumbles incredibly low, more to himself than anything.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I reply irritably and put my trousers on. He responds with a nothing, and heads to door, standing on the doorway while I dress. Once I get my god damned jacket on, we proceed to the all mighty Aizen-sama's throne room. One day I'll be the one on that chair. Just wait and see. Just wait and see.

"My dear children, how are you today?"

None of us replies and he just keeps staring at us, like he's even waiting for an answer. I scowl. Why couldn't Gin had put one of his Happy pills in his tea today? Man, that was a fun day. Aizen let us do whatever we wanted, and he smashed the entire throne room, the lab (much to Szayel's discontent) the kitchen and some of the chambers. He also started making out with random shinigami (there's only two more) and Arrancar, which I obviously photographed and kept for blackmail--- I mean memories proposes. That was a awesome day. Of course, the culprits, namely me, Gin and Nnoitra, were on kitchen duty for a week, but it was worth it. But I still don't know how he figure that we were the ones that done that. What would happen if we dropped some pills on emo boy's breakfast juice? Oh, we so got to try that! I sit at my place at the table while I drink some coffee, otherwise I'll end up like Starrk, sleeping on the meetings. I would like to do that, but the only difference between me and him, is that he can afford it, and I don't. I mean, I already get in enough shit as it is, so I at least can pretend that I'm fucking paying attention. Whatever, I just hope that the caffeine doesn't take long to make effect.

"Well, my lovely children the reason I called you today here, was to tell you some good news. I decided that some of my dear Espada need a stress killer, so I'll be sending them to real world. Meanwhile, Yammy, Zommari , Aaroniero , and Barragan will stay here, helping me in cleaning Las Noches and recruiting new fraction and Arrancar. Once you are in the real world, you can do whatever you want, from fighting to eating ice-cream. But I would like if you could provoke as much damage to those shinigami as you could." He gave one of those fake sweetly smiles. I feel like punching his face right now. "Now go! Gin has already opened the portal, and you only be able to come back when I tell you to. Bye Bye now!"

Before we could even protest, Gin and Tosuen were conducting us to the tunnel, and pushing us into it.

We are all caught off guard, and I end up on the fucking floor (in this case air), with Ulquiorra on top of me, Szayel restraining one of my legs with the weight of his torso and Starrk below me without giving a fuck. Nnoitra has his back on Szalyel's face. Fuck, my leg is starting to hurt. I look to Harribel and see her in there standing, looking into the horizon. How come that she is the only one that isn't in this mess?

I growl and start shoving them off, not giving a crap if I'm hurting the ones on top of below me. "Get the fuck off me!" Ulquiorra gently stands, while Szayel just drops on the top of, this time, Starrk's torso.

"Trash" Ulquiorra mutters as he cleans the imaginary dust on his clothes.

"The shinigami should arrive shortly; after all, we didn't conceal our energy when we got here." The female says as I get up and stand next to her. Oh yeah, shinigami. Maybe now I can have some fun. Weren't Aizen's orders to cause as much damage as possible? God, he practically told us to go wild on this fucking town and on the fucking shinigami.

"I am more concerned in why did Aizen-sama thrown us out of Las Noches. I hope he doesn't do anything to my Lab." The crazy scientist adds, one of his fingers resting on his chin.

Me, Nnoitra and Harribel roll our eyes. _'Geez, this guy is such a dork!_' it's the thought that crosses the minds of the three of us. Ulquiorra stands there waiting for the inevitable and not giving a damn, while Starrk continues his nap. God, doesn't he ever get tired of sleeping?

We see the shinigami on the horizon and approaching. I recognize a mop of orange hair, and turn to Nnoitra, elbowing him. "Dibs on Kurosaki."

"Damn it! No fair" He whines. Prick.

As soon as they get here, I can see that they are a quincy (Szayel made me learn this shit), eight shinigami and four … humans? No their aura isn't the same of a human. Whatever. I don't care anyway. I'll just kill them all.

"Grimmjow…" My prey roars dangerously.

"Yo, shinigami!"I say casually and my prey launch at me. I close my eyes for a second and block a sword that it's coming at me. It's not Kurosaki, I can give you that. The sword isn't that over sized kitchen knife of his. The guy applies more pressure on his sword and on Pantera, before I make him jump away.

"Hey aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves? Or is everyone rude over here. We are all friends here, right?" He says grinning. I smirk at him and introduce myself.

"Sure we are. I'm, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada." I reply, pointing towards my back.

"Well Grimm, my name is Dante" Is this guy trying to piss me off? Does this guy really has a fucking serious death wish? "And what are your companions' names?" I stare at him in disbelief. "Aren't you going to answer, mate?"

I smirk. He emphasized the last word just to piss me off, like Ulquiorra sometimes does. Only he emphasizes the word trash. My smirk turns into a sadistic grin and answer. "If you want be their friend too, they can fucking introduce themselves." . Two can play this game, buddy.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinto Espada." He sticks out his tongue, before Ulquiorra takes the example and zips his jacket down.

"Ulquiorr Cífer, Cuatro Espada"

"Szalyel Aporro Granz, Octava Espada" He's the only one who doesn't show his tattoo. Seriously, where does he keep it?

"Tia Harribel, Tres Espada" She says with her jacket totally undone, showing off her assets and tattoo.

We all look expectably at Starrk who just keeps sleeping. Nnoitra, impatiently (because he knows that we don't get to fight until the introductions are over) steps up to him and kicks him in the ribs. "Wake up your idiot and introduce yourself."

"Starrk, Primera Espada." He ungloves his hand showing his number. How did he know we were showing our numbers? Weird.

"Now that we are all friends and haveall fucking introduced ourselves, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I say impatiently and itching to start fighting. He opens his mouth and "Before you say something else, we already know the fucking shinigami, and we don't give a fuck of what you and any of your other friends are called, got it?"

"Sure thing, pal" He smirks and without any further introductions, I lunged at Kurosaki, initiating our battle. From the corner of my eyes, I can see that Nnoitra is fighting against a bald guy and a pretty boy, and Starrk is handling all of their group's girls. The poor guy can't even handle Lilynette, how can he handle four women? Harribel is fighting against a white haired boy, who is wearing a haori, meaning he is a captain, or so I assume. Szayel is taking care of that red head and the quincy. Finally Ulquiorra is fighting against that cocky bastard who had the nerve to call me "Grimm" and a replica of himself, who has his hair styled in a way similar to mine. At the least the guy has a good taste.

Back to my fight with Kurosaki. He already has gone bankai, and is pulling that mask of his. This ought to be interesting. He trusts his sword forward trying to trespass me, and with a swift movement I grab it, and throw her and Kurosaki through the hair four about ten feet. He lands normally and makes to attack me again. I block it with Pantera, and slash through his shoulder. He hisses in pain and jerks his sword up, slashing through my already scarred torso. I shoot a cero in his direction, which he deflects by using that red and black attack. We keep on fighting and more slashes and cuts are done, and more blood is poured.

After I lost count of time, we are all still trying to battle. All of us are panting and needing a rest when out of nowhere (as always) a Garganta opens and Gin steps outside.

"Very well yer all. Espada-chan, Aizen-sama says ya can all come again to Las Noches, for some time. Ya can all have yer fun later. Let's go."

"OI! Don't you dare to treat me for chan!" Me and Nnoitra yell at the grinning bastard.

"What do you mean some time?" Ulquiorra says, still keeping his attention on his opponents. The only response we got was his grin growing wider (if that's even possible), and opening his eyes a bit which is scary. That, literally translated, means "Hurry the fuck up and get into the Garganta, before we get into trouble and I use my bankai on all of your arses". Nnoitra and I gulp, Harribel shivers, Ulquiorra keeps his unchangeable and stoic expression while Starrk only looks bored. We all step into the Garganta, without asking any more questions. I really don't want to meet his bankai anytime soon.

"Gin…" I hear the big breasted woman next to the white haired brat say.

It's time to leave. "We'll have to settle this another time, Kurosaki" and without even letting our opponents react, the six of us step through the Garganta and into Las Noches.

"How has today been, children?" he says smirking from his damned throne chair. "Please report Ulquiorra."

"Yes sir." The "god's" pet says. "There are currently eight shinigami in Karakura town, including Kurosaki Ichigo, a quincy, and I'm almost certain that Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado are also in town. Besides these, there are four creatures that I can say with all certain aren't humans, but also are neither Shinigami nor Hollow."

"Good job everyone. Go rest and take care of your wounds, because you will shortly get back to Karakura town." He said and dismissed us.

"Man, are you sure that Gin didn't put a happy pill in his tea? He is being far too nice…" I hear Nnoitra whispering to me as we walked together to our rooms. They were near each other, we were the Quinta and Sexta Espada, after all. Even though he tried to kill me, and almost did, I consider Nnoitra almost a friend. He one of the only people here in Las Noches that hasn't a stick up their asses or is too afraid of all mighty Aizen-sama. Even though he respects him and fears him far more than I do. He and Gin are the only ones that are keeping me from going into rampage and destroying the walls and kill several of the Arrancar is Las Noches. I mean, this place can be really boring sometimes.

"I don't thinks so… Or Gin would already have told us. And besides, he didn't start doing crazy stuff and trying to making out with people, has he?" I shrug as we reach his door. "But we definitely have to try that stuff on emo boy's drink. I wonder how he would react." A sadistic grin spreads over my face and he smirks entering his room.

When I enter my room, I quickly get a shower and drop dead on the bead. I don't even care about y wounds; they aren't that deep or serious, so they will heal easily. Right now I'm going to resume what Ulquiorra so rudely interrupted this morning.

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed Grimmjow's P.O.V.! I'll tell you the reasons, why those other four Espada didn't tag along: I simply like the other better and Aizen needed help to… clean Las Noches XD Oh, and tell me what you think about the fight. Oh, and for those who are wandering why I involved the Espada in this already confusing story, it's to add up action, and I just love them XD Don't worry, they won't be interfering with the story much, but they will appear for at least another battle XD

It's a pity that most of them are already or are going to die soon, in the manga. I can't belive that Aizen did that to Harribel! T_T Oh, and what would have happen if Grimmy and Dante actually were friends (like they were teasing each other when they introduced themselves)? Kami-sama help us all! The world is going to blow up *hides in the closet*

Well, thanks for reading and supporting this story! And sorry for the crappy fighting scenes. As for me, I'm going to follow Grimmy's example and drop dead on my bed (it's late, and I haven't slept decently in the past two nights because I went to see the Green Day Concert XD I know, I have time to go to a concert but I have no time to write! Shame on me!). Bye Bye. *Grabs her pillow and closes closet's door*

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry. They belong to Tite Kubo and Capcom. *Starts mumbling and cursing into her pillow*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**_

Damn it! Those Espada disappear just as quickly as they appear. They didn't provoke any major damages anyhow. There weren't any fatally wounded (even tough Dante, Ikkaku and Kurosaki got pretty bruised), the rest of us also got some bruises, but it was the normal around Espada level Arrancar. And also the area damages were minimal.

We are all back at the Urahara shop, that for now shall become our temporary headquarters. Inoue and Yamada are healing the remaining wounded, while the rest of us start discussing trivial matters, just as where we are going to stay.

"Well everyone, I would like to offer my humble shop, but Vergil-san and his associates already claimed the rooms. And right now I have no other available rooms."

"Well, me, taichou can stay at Orihime's. If she doesn't mind of course!" She gives her a pleading eyes, which weren't necessary, since that girl wouldn't say no. And why I'm being dragged into this again? I sigh and rub my temples, trying to calm myself down. I lean to Urahara and whisper "I'll be having dinner here" he obviously understood and just nodded.

"Of course you can stay! I have some new recipes I would like to try!" I wince. This isn't going to be good.

"Renji will stay with me at Ichigo's" the younger Kuchiki said while the read head nods his head.

"O-OI! Just wait a minute when did I agree to do this?" Rukia pulls her helpless look and looks at him. Damn, she must be learning from Matsumoto. Kurosaki sighs in defeat. "Fine! But what do you expect to say to my father? He went easy on you because you are girl, you know?"

"I'll just say that Renji is a childhood friend of mine that got kicked out of his house, because he simply couldn't meet his parents' expectations." She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

'_Honestly…´_

"How about you, Madarame, Aysagawa?" I ask. Hey, I may be a cold hearted bastard, but I don't want to be responsible by the death of my subordinates due to be living on the cold streets. That's just too much paperwork.

"We'll ask that girl again. I'm pretty sure she will be happy to see Ikkaku again." Aysagawa says on a cheering manner, while baldy just growls.

"Well I guess that's all" Rukia said.

"W-wait! H-how about me?" Hanatarou says from where he stands. Oh right, he's here. I guess all of us didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

"You can come and stay with us! One more wouldn't hurt!" Orihime says happily clapping her hands.

"T-thank you! I-I would be h-appy to stay with y-ou, Inoue-san" _'Poor guy'_ I thought. Me and half of the people in the room. _'You don't know what you are getting yourself in.'_

The four of us headed back to Inoue's apartment, with the two girls chatting happily and the two guys quiet in a deadly silence. Don't get me wrong, I love the silence, even more if it's deadly, but this guy just creeps me out.

"AH! Let's go to the supermarket before heading home! I need to buy ingredients for today's dinner!" Inoue suddenly blurts out making Yamada jump. _'He's screwed. Maybe I can have some laughs with this.'_

We enter the store and almost immediately all eyes are turned to us. Who can blame them? There's a guy who looks like he hasn't slept in forever, two bubbly women with big boobs, and… a guy, who looks like, (looks like, he isn't! There's a difference you know?) a elementary school kid and has silver hair. When we start searching for the products, Inoue and Matsumoto start chatting happily and discussing what will dinner be, and I immediately tune out. I really don't want to know what they're making. I'm going over to Urahara's. That's more than settled. Yamada, is calmly pushing the cart down the hall, while looking with a fazed look to the two women talking happily.

Meanwhile, the other members in the grocery store are either:

1) - Looking at Matsumoto and Inoue and drooling like a dog who is watching a big fat bone. (the men)

2) - Glaring and sending envious looks towards me and Hanatarou. (once again, the men present in the store)

3) - Gossiping and murmuring towards each other, and sending some awkward looks (both glares, jealousy towards the two orange heads and…. I really can't identify what else towards me and Hanatarou). (This, is done, of course by the women)

Okay, now the two females have gone to the bathroom, dragging Hanatarou with them, for security proposes. Poor guy is going to have to wait outside the door for, like forever. So, this leaves me (of course, who else? The work is always dumped on me!) to put the items on the register and pay it. While I take them out of the shopping cart, I see some of their purchases. Tomatoes, tuna, hot sauce, eggs, spicy sauce, bread, pasta, chocolate and meat. This is only for today's dinner? What the hell are those two making? Man, I'm so glad I'm a captain and can force Urahara to feed me, right now. When I go pay, the girl on the other side of the counter gives me an odd stare. She must be a little older than Kurosaki and the gang.

"Hey, kid." _'Control. Control yourself Hitsugaya!'_ "You look like an elementary school student, are you sure you should be here alone this late in the night?" she says, eyeing me closely.

"First, I'm not alone; my… flatmates are in the bathroom. Secondly, it isn't that late. It's only five past eight."Which reminds me, I'm late to dinner at Urahara's "And finally, I'm not an elementary student. I'm a freshman at high school. Good day now." I grab my bags and get quickly out of there, before she can even do as much as reply.

I reunite with Matsumoto and the rest by the automatic doors on the entry, and after dividing the bags, which means, making me and Hanatarou act like transport animals, we head home. I'm so glad that this is only the dinner shopping. I can't even begin imagining what will be like when Matsumoto wants to go "real" shopping. The mere thought causes me shivers. When we get there, Matsumoto drags Inoue immediately to the kitchen, and I go to the restroom. When I'm done, Inoue is holding the plates and placing them on the table.

"I'm going to have dinner at Urahara's. There are some matters I need to discuss with him. So don't count with me." I say heading towards the door.

"Oh, ok Hitsugaya-kun" she smiles brightly. "I'll warn Rangiku-san." Nod and exit the flat. C'mon, why does Matsumoto has right to be called -san and I have to be called -kun? I'm her superior god damnit! Seriously.

"Ahhhhhhhh!? Taichou isn't going to have dinner with us!? I made a special dish just for him! Taichou you big meanie!" I hear her shrieking while I'm crossing the railroad. I smirk. She didn't thing I would actually something made by her did she?

When I get to Urahara's it's already nine. Maybe they still have some leftovers. Or I can always threaten them to make new food for me. Being a captain has its good points too.

I enter the shop and dispose of my shoes, heading towards the dinning/sitting /crashed room. When I enter Urahara is standing next to door, with three of his guests on the placed table. "Oh! Hitsugaya-taichou~~~! You are just in time~!" he said inching closer. "We are just about to have dinner! Please do sit, do sit!" I sit on one of the vacant spaces on the table and stare at the other members: the blonde devil, Trish; Lady, the so called hunter; and Vergil, my so called "father". "We had a little trouble with dinner and the room, so we are a little late." The moment he says these words, all eyes in the room turn to glare at Dante, or to the place he supposedly should be seated.

"Good Evening" I quietly greet them, and they greet back. We sat there for a few good moments in an awkward silence.

"Hey, what the hell is the brat doing in here?" I think its name is Dante asks, entering the room carrying the plates, table wear and napkins, with Jinta and Ururu following behind him. "And why the hell am I carrying this all alone, huh?!" He starts putting the table on.

"That's what you get since you are a freeloader-san, trashed the room and ruined dinner three times." The read haired boy said, with his arms on the back of his head.

"That's bullshit!" he snaps back.

"Now, now, no swearing on the dinner table. Or else you won't get seconds." Urahara said in that sing-song voice of his. "As for Hitsugaya-taichou being here, he is here to have dinner, like he does, most of the time when he's on the real world!(1)"

"What!? Why doesn't he have to do chores like we do?"

"Because he is a taichou! And I don't want him to go bankai on my sexy shopkeeper's ass~~!" '_You would like to have that privilege, wouldn't you? For, I wouldn't even go shikai!' _This guy really is a pervert .We all sit there for a few moments before Tessai comes in and starts serving the food.

"Enjoy the meal!~~" Urahara says starting his own, snapping his fan at himself. The thing is only being hold by two centimeters of tape by now. It's going to fall anytime now.

Dante is sitting on my right, and his twin on my left. Across from me is Trish and Lady, and Urahara is on their right, and the kids on their left. Tessai is simply sitting at a corner, far away from the confusion. Lucky bastard.

"So a guy like really is a captain at a fancy place like Soul Society." Dante asks, while working his way to eat the rice with the chopsticks.

I'm pretty sure a vein just popped on my forehead. "Yes, as I said before I'm a captain at the tenth squad." I say in the most calmly way I can muster.

"Oh really. How doe---" He's cut off when his brother glares at him, and his two associates kick him under the table, while sending him looks that just say: "Don't make fun of him! Do you want the whole room to be frozen like you were?" At the least the rest of his gang isn't as stupid as he is.

"Geez, I'm just trying to lighten the mood over here. Bastards." He mumbles the last part, so it's pretty hard to be heard. He keeps having a fight with the chopsticks and the rice, only to have it fall again. We all stare in wow for about five minutes (while we eat, of course) like he was some kind of earths' so called TV shows. Finally, when that gave all that had to give, Urahara sighs and politely asks him if he wants some forks and knifes.

"Hell No! If he can do it, I can too!" He says, pointing with his eating utensil towards his brother, almost poking my eyes out. I carefully push his arm away, and keep eating my rice.

"Pathetic." The man sitting on my right says. I'm really starting to imagine how the family dinner between these two are. Dante screaming, making challenges and being a pig at the table, while Vergil just glares, sits and insults him. I don't even want to imagine how their parents are like.

"So kid" _'Control, remember, it's all about control'_ "Tell Uncle Dante how did you became a captain and what were those things we fought earlier." This guy….really is an idiot. There's a moment of collective shock to all the members of the room. We told him about arrancar and how they looked like and…. Wait a damn minute! Did he just call himself "Uncle"?

Lady gracefully rises from her seat and smacks him. "You idiot!" This guy and his crew just told us about the arrancar things less than three hours ago, and you can't remember it!?"

"Ah, so those guys were the Arrancar!"

"Idiot" it's the collective answer he gets. He starts pouting and goes back to eating (or at least trying to) his food.

"C'mon! You still haven't told your Uncle how you became a captain!" He starts whining when he realizes he can't eat more, and the rest of us are pretty much finished.

"First, you're not my uncle. Second, I don't see why any of that is really your business." I say, setting my plate aside and shifting on my seat.

"Man, you really are Vergil's son. You got his ice attitude, his speech and his grumpiness."

"What was that?" Me and said Vergil say, while he cowers under the… let's say intimidating vibes we are giving out right now.

"N-nothing." We once again sit in there for a few minutes, until the shop staff ends lifting the table, and Urahara reenters the room.

"Urahara-san, why do you think that Aizen sent the arrancar to attack Karakura?"

"That really is a mistery. Maybe they just wondered off by themselves like Grimmjow did the first time he was here…"

"Grimmjow was that blue haired dude, right?" Dante asked, looking a little less childish than usual.

"I really don't think that that is the reason. There were three of the strongest Espada, who wouldn't want to enrage Aizen." "Hey! You brat! Why are you ignoring me?" Dante yells, and I choose to ignore him once again, or Urahara may end up with the room trashed once again. "Besides, there was also Ulquiorra, who is by far the most loyal one to Aizen, and wouldn't even begin to form the idea of betraying him."

"You are correct on that one. Aizen may have sent them to provoke chaos and destruction on the human world and the shinigami, wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah, but the questions are why and why right now…"The little captain dropped his gaze to the ground and put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "Do you think he's planning something?"

"He probably is, or else he wouldn't have endangered his top Arrancar just for nothing."

"Okay, you two guys are over there chit chatting, like we are not in the room, and ignoring us!" the half demon started fussing enraged. He's really a kid. "Who is this Aizen guy anyway?"

I sigh. I hate talking about this. "Aizen Sosuke is the captain of fifth division. No, that's not correct. He was the captain of fifth division, until an incident that happened in Soul Society a few months ago. He together with the captains of the third and ninth division, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname, stole a very powerful artifact called the Hougyoku, and betrayed us. With the power of the Hougyoku, he has been ruling over Hueco Mundo and creating Arrancar. He tried to start a Winter War last winter, obviously, but his power level wasn't enough at the time, so he returned to Hueco Mundo, to try and called out the war."

"So this is why those seats are vacant on the Soul Society?" I nod at the man that Matsumoto likes to call my … father. "So when is the war going to be then? And do you have any idea why is trying to start it?"

"We do not know for sure. But we know that is main goal is to create an artifact called the "Õken" or Royal Key in order to destroy Soul Society. In order to create the õken, he needs to destroy Karakura town first. That's why we have a team with high seated officers here in case something like today happens, so we can hold them back until the other captains and lieutenants can come."

"So, in order words, you guys are screwed." Dante said. I'm really starting to hate this guy. "I mean, you guys could barely hold yourselves in battle today and…"

"That's just because we had a restriction on. If that wasn't the case, we would have put up more fight!"

"Restriction?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, restriction. When a captain level comes to the real world, they have a power restriction, which reduces their spirit power to avoid influencing the ambient around us, making us five times weaker."

There was a moment of silence, before he spoke. "So, does this restriction also affect your height, or you're still just a kid." There was another moment of silence, before Dante found himself running for his life, far away from me and Hyourinmaru.

He ended up closed in an ice cube, able to see, move and speak, but unable to leave that particular spot.

"But, what happens when you encounter a powerful enemy on earth?" Lady said, while using her fork (that by some unknown reason hadn't been taken to the kitchen, with the rest of the dishes) to destroy the ice around Dante. She probably doesn't want him to catch a cold (can demons even catch a cold?) and endure his sick behavior. I would do the same thing. But she doesn't seem very energetic about taking him out of there, or else she would have used that huge gun of hers.

"We ask twelfth division (2) to temporally remove the seal. When we do that, the emblem of our division appears on our body, and we are able to go full power. But we generally use it as last resource."

"But the shinigami that are not a captain or lieutenant can go full power from the start, right?"

"That is correct. So in our battle earlier today, some of us were right at full power."

"Do you have any idea why this Aizen guy wants to destroy Soul Society?" Trish asked, also poking my master piece with her finger. I stayed silent for a second. What was his objective? After some more silence I finally answered.

"I think he wants to overthrow Soul Society's King. If I remember correctly, Ukitake-taichou told me that he had said something like"no one has stood on the top of the world", so I belive he wishes to become the god of all worlds.(3)"

"And he needs this õken thing because…"

"The õken is a tri-pronged key that opens a portal to the dimension where the kid lives." Urahara said. Thank God. I was tired of explaining.

"So this is another case of a manic o wants to rule the world, huh?" Dante said, already having two fingers out of the ice.

"Pretty much." A new voice joined the conversation, startling us.

"OI--oi when did you get in here!?" asked the devil in the cube to the new comer.

"I had some trouble with my gigai, yet again, Urahara-san." He turned to glare at the said man who snapped is broken fan open. Seriously, when is he getting a new one?

"What seems to be the problem, Abarai-kun?"

"My fucking gigai is dressed in a fucking tutu again! And this time I can't even replace it!" We stared at him in shock for a little time, until several reactions broke in the room: Lady and Trish were giggling quietly; Vergil had a small smirk on his face; I disguised a laugh as coughing; Urahara kept, with no shadow of doubt, a perverted smile in his face, barely hidden by his fan and Dante was on the floor rolling, and laughing his ass off. Abarai had his face red by now, both of embarrassment and anger. He growled in a low voice. "Fix. It"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have it ready right now. Feel free to stay and join in the talk and explanation that they were having. Oh, and try to control your reiatsu, will you? It's practically crushing the furniture only with its evil feeling."

He immediately calmed down as Urahara was out the door, and turned to me. "So, where were you?"

"I just explained them what was the õkuen." He nodded and sat there thinking a little bit about what was needed to be told next, when I got an idea. "Why don't you guys tell us about your story now?"

* * *

(1) - This really didn't happen in the original plot line, but I don't think taichou would be able to endure much of those two women cooking ^^''

(2)- The twelfth division is the one responsible by the restriction removal, right?

(3) - A small explanation on Aizens motives and goals.

Ends here today! I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier, but I have a lot of school work, tests, field trips and to top it all I'm sick -.-'' But don't worry! The next chapter is almost done, so I will try to post it next week ^^ Sorry if there is any ortographic mistakes. Next chapter will be the demons telling the shinigami about their story, and how Hitsgaya can be related to Vergil! It will be done in the P.O.V. of... I won't tell XD but I give you a hint: that person is a fukutaichou!

Thank you so much for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Bleach. They belong to Capcom and Tite Kubo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Renji's P.O.V.**_

Damn it! Why this only happens to me!? I mean I never saw Rukia's, Yumichika's or Ikkaku's gigai get in some kind of situation like this. Okay, maybe Ikkaku had already trouble because of that wig and superglue ordeal, but that was that narcissist friend of his fault! And only happened once! With me, it's the second time (granted that the first was Rukia's and Ishida's entire fault), but this time it came from the source: Urahara! And everyone laughed at me, even Ichigo's sisters! Unbelievable!

Well, back to the topic at hand, Hitsugaya-taichou has just asked them to explain their history and stuff. It's only fair, I mean, we just put out everything that's been going on for the past months!

"It's only fair, I mean, we told you about everything that has happened to us so far, so you should be doing the same thing." Taichou says looking as bored and formal as ever.

"He is right. And I think it wouldn't harm too much if we talked a little what has been happening, and how those two may in fact be related." The chick with black hair says. I think her name is Lady or something.

"I suppose…" the blonde says and the dude that everyone says is taichou's father both look hesitant. Now that you mention it, they do really look a like, in both looks, actions and personalities.

"Okay! I'll be telling the story!" I still don't get this guy, he is the total opposite of his twin. If they weren't copies of each other, and I didn't know better, I would say that they were raised with different families. Maybe they were…. I need to remember to ask this question later. "So, it all started long ago when the heart was formed and also----"

"Not that far you idiot!" Everyone in the room shouts, and the girls, that I think are his assistants, hit him upside the head once again.

"Ouch! Ok, Ok. Meanies" he is pouting!? How old is he? "Anyway, to resume, me and my brother are the sons of the Legendary Dark night Sparda, who was a demon, and a human woman, named Eva." He smirks after saying this, towards his brother who just shots a glare in his direction. Is it me or he emphasized the word "human" on purpose? "Our father, was one of Mundus' loyal demons, but betrayed him and started fighting on the human side."

"Wow, I'm impressed, he actually paid attention to some of the stuff I've been lecturing him about!" Lady, his twin and, I think it's Trisha or something like that, actually looked surprised.

"Anyway, he then defeated him, and sent him back to the demon real, and sealed the gates, but don't ask me how! I'm a not a freaking encyclopedia, and I wasn't the one to try and open it!" this time was him sending the glare and Vergil smirking back.

"It's rather simple, but a blockhead like you would never be able to do it."

"You little…..!"

"Anyway, after that, he married their mother and some time after the dynamic duo over here" "Hey what did you call us!?" "was born, he disappeared." Lady decided to complete.

"Yes, that is right. Our mother, being a human, died soon after in a demon attack we believe was sent by Mundus, and we were separated."

"Yeah, I even went as far to think you were also killed at that time!"

"Like you would survive and I would die!" before another war could start, I decided to interject with only thing I could think of.

"Wait a minute! How did they send an attack if the gates were closed?"

"Because they were demons of a small dimension, they didn't need to get past by the gate to get to human world." Trisha (or is it Trash? I really don't know)

"Okay, moving on, I realized that my dear wasn't dead some time after, when he and Lady's father tried to open the Temen-Ni-Gru with my half of the amulet, our blood and her blood."

"Yes, and after you two defeated Arkham, you fought each other in the demon realm, Dante won, left Vergil there and went around depressed because of that."

"Really? Did he miss Vergil that much?" Trish was teasing while Vergil had a amused smirk on his face and quirked eyebrow.

"I did not get depressed because of him! I was just a little…. Sad. I mean how would you feel if you just doomed your only family member to an eternity in the demon realm?"

"I killed my own father at that time."

"I don't have a family to start with, so…"

"Okay, back to the topic! Please!" Hitsugaya-taichou was beginning to loose his patience, I could tell.

"So anyway, after that, when Dante already had his shop, the demon prince Mundus set up a trap using me as bait, so he would come to Mallet Island and he could kill him. Dante ended up defeating Mundus, and as consequence freeing Vergil from being his servant in the form of Nelo Angelo."

"Wait! So are you telling me that this guy over here" I pointed at Vergil " is one of the bad guys?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But he is rather inoffensive now, ain't that right?" Lady said looking at Vergil, who shot her one of the coldest glares I ever saw in my life (the other one being from Hitsugaya-taichou the morning after we convinced him drinking in party we decided to held in his office) making her back away a little.

"Moving on, later on, we went to Fortuna, on a job from Lady, and met meeting Nero, who we belive is" Vergil was shooting her a look that said "Don't you dare!" "also Vergil's son, and we helped him to defeat the Order of the Sword and Sanctus, who worshiped Sparda. They were trying to activate a demonic statue called the savior."

"And it didn't happen much more until now (1)."

"Great story!" a new voice says. "But that still doesn't explain why taichou and Vergil-kun are realted!" she shrieks. Great it's ….

"Matsumoto! What are you doing here!"

"You were taking too long taichou! So I decided to come and see what was wrong!" I could tell that the prodigy was losing his patience and that Vergil really started to hate Rangiku-san.

"Ne, Rangiku-san, how long have you been listening?"

"Since they started talking about a human woman and a Dark Knight."

"What! That's the whole story!" Dante says, surprised.

"Why didn't you say something sooner Matsumoto?"

"I didn't want to ruin the mood." She says pouting. God! Does everyone in here pouts? I can say that Hitsugaya is about to loose his patience in three, two, one….

"Abarai-kun~~! I fixed your gigai!" Urahara, for once in his life time, actually had a nice sense of timing. "Hmmm… Did I miss something?" he said feeling the cold and tense atmosphere in the room.

"Not really, only the entire story!" I say taking my gigai back and entering it. Great, now has a school uniform on. Eh, at least it's better than a tutu.

"Oh, not to worry, I'll watch the video later."

Everyone in the room, except Yourichi (when did she get in?) blinks in surprise "Video?"

"Why, of course! I have this basement on permanent surveillance! There is camera's everywhere! See~?" he points toward a rock, that, surprisingly has a camera on it.

"So you have been tapping us this whole time?"

"Yes!"

There's a strange silence in the room and you can hear wolf in the background and one of those ball shaped things from bushes rolling on, just like in the movies.

"UhUh, anyway, there is still the most important issue at hand." Everyone turns to stare at the orange haired fukutaichou ".!?" Rangiku-san is getting impatient! Just what we needed!

"We are not related!"

"You two shut it!" Matsumoto and Trish (I don't even know anymore) who seems to start getting impatient to know the truth say, and send a murderous glare towards them, shutting them up. Wow, those two together can be scary!

"Okay, I'll be doing the explaining, if you guys don't mind, but I'll want complete silence while I'm doing it, got it?" Lady asks, looking at everyone in the room, as they nod, except the ones that are more involved in this that anyone, who settles for growling and sending cold ice glares and aura everywhere. "Good. I'm not quite sure myself, but according to some books I read in my travels and in Vergil's library" said person sends her a look that totally says "You have been there too?!" "a demon, or half-demon in this case, can die and come back to life, with same looks, train of thought, everything in the whole package. I believe that this might be Vergil's case. He may have been involved with a woman in his past life" that Dante guy seems to be having a fun timing at imagining this "and fathered Hitsugaya. I'm not quite sure myself, but it's the most probable explanation for this case. And before you ask, for a child of a demon or half demon, it's possible to be human, since the other of the parents is human or also half demon.(2)"

"So you are telling us, that taichou may have been son from one of Vergil-kun's other lives?"

She nods "It is quite a possibility…"

Rangiku-san gets up from the rock she has been, puts and hand on her hip and points with the other towards the Ice King senior (I got to remember this nickname for later) and some of us stay with an troubled expression with what she says next. "Then you must assume responsibility and give taichou a proper education!"

Is she trying to say that Hitsugaya-taichou didn't have a proper education? I'm confused.

The reaction in the room are as varieted as always, of course: Dante start rolling on the floor laughing once again, Urahara opens the broken fan and covers is face, Lady and Trish are just plain surprised, me and Youruichi sweatdrop and Vergil and taichou look just scandalized as if someone just said to them that … I don't know, their perfect daughters ended up in prison? I'm out of ideas, okay!?

"Matsumoto, are you trying to say that I wasn't properly raised!?"

"It's a theory, we are not sure of anything, so why do I have to take care of this brat!?"

"Who are you calling brat!"

"You, shrimp!"

"You son of a ---"

"Watch your tongue shortie!"

Great, they are now fighting and throwing insults at each other as Matsumoto tries to calm both parties down. Isn't she the one to blame because of this? And I also can swear that the room's temperature just dropped ten degrees and has a tendency of going even lower. Wouldn't I make a great one of those guys that say the weaher on TV?

"What's going on here?"

Ichigo and Rukia show up behind me and Yoruichi, scaring us. "That is happening." I say pointing toward Hitsugaya-taichou and his father."There's a piece of ice flying and they join us hiding behind a rock. And for your information, me and her are hiding behind this rock for safety measures!

"What got this happening?" Rukia whispers looking at the scene and munching down popcorns. Where does she keep getting them?

"Give you three guesses. It has orange hair, big boobs and is a lieutenant." I say stealing some of the said popcorns.

"Matsumoto." She and Ichigo say, while me and Yoruichi just nod.

After half an hour, they are still going at it, with Matsumoto in the same place. The four of us are now playing a game we found somewhere under a rock (why does Urahara has games under rocks in his basement?), Lady and Trish are reading magazines with Dante knocked out (I don't know if it was because he laughed so hard he passed out, or if it was because the two of them got tired of his laughing and rolling that they decided to knock him out. I would guess the later was what happened.) and the shop owner has disappeared.

"Okay, as lovely is to see you two bonding, I'm afraid it's quite late and the people in this store need to rest!~" speak of the devil and he will appear! Though they seem to be ignoring it. "Tessai, if you please."

"Yes, manager!" the big guy shows up behind him and casts a kido spell, restaning the two Ice Kings.

"Urahara let me go! I'm warning you!"

"You insolent human! Unleash me this second!"

Urahara seems to ponder it for a moment before he puts that wide grin of his again in his face. "No!" the other two stay with a look of surprise in their faces and start shooting questions and demands again.

"How the hell I'm I supposed to go up the ladder like this and home to Orihime's!"

"He's right! How do you suppose we are capable of going to the upper floor like this?"

"That's simple, you don't!"

"HUH!?"

"The two of you will be staying like this until morning, so you have time to settle your differences down and have a nice father and son talk! You can sleep too if you want! Everyone, let's go!"

All of us are surprised, in the way he confronts the two, and we obey, not wanting to get our asses frozen. By now it must be what? Minus ten degrees in here? We all go up (Well, Dante is being carried by Tessai), while the other two shout profanities and threats towards Urahara. I don't want to image what is going to happen to him when they are free.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them alone in there?"

"Yes of course! Now don't worry and go sleep Trish-san! In the morning it will be okay~!"

"If you say so…" We all look to each other hesitantly, but decide to trust the man nonetheless.

Trish and Lady go to their room and say us goodnight, while we hear Dante snoring and being thrown in to his room by Tessai. The four of us (me, Rukia, Ichigo and Rangiku-san) say goodnight to Urahara and start heading home.

"You do know this is your fault, don't you?" I ask my fellow lieutenant.

"No problem, no problem! It will all be alright in the morning didn't you hear?"

"But—" Rukia starts

"Don't worry!" and we all keep walking in silence, when Matsumoto says. "Oh! This is the way to Orihime's! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waves as she walks towards one of the little streets.

"Goodnight!"

"See ya tomorrow!

We all head towards Ichigo's house, and despite being almost two in the morning, as soon as we enter the front door, Ichigo's crazy dad (seriously, he should be in a mad house) attacks us (aka Ichigo), and starts saying things like being worried sick and coming home too late while holding his nose, which had been hit by Ichigo's foot, while the owner of the foot argued with him. Me and Rukia sneaked upstairs to avoid the confusion.

Rukia decided to sleep in Ichigo's closet so she wouldn't wake his sisters, while I settled my futon on the floor. The fight downstairs is put to an end when Karen ( I think that's the name of Ichigo's black haired sister) shouts something like this:

"Old man! It's two in the morning and I have class early! Don't make me go downstairs!"

After that we hear some sobbing and Ichigo enters the room. He still asks what the hell is Rukia doing in here, but he must be as tired as us, and soon he falls in his bed not caring anymore.

– This is set after Devil May Cry 4, which means it doesn't follow the story of DMC2 so there isn't Lucia or any of the happenings from it.

– This was totally made up by me ^^" If it's too bad, just tell me.

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! You got all the right of killing me, but first, let me start with my ramblings, thanking and the disclaimer!  
Okay, I'm really, really sorry, for not updating sooner, but school work is terrible, my grades dropped (but I managed to lift most of them ^^") and I decided to start playing an instrument to top it, so I get even lesser free time than before, but I will tell right now: I WON'T DROP this story or my other multi-chaptered one, so don't worry! I'll try to update sooner, but I probably won't do it before 2010. Sorry again for the lack of the updates, for the fact that the chapter is shorter than the last one and for any grammar stuff that may be wrong (English is not my first language).

Anyway, thank you so much for the favorites, alerts and reviews you guys did! And also for keep reading this story! You are awesome!

And before I forget Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Bleach. They belong to Capcom and Tite Kubo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**_

"Let me get this straight. I'm stuck in here, in this incredibly weird basement, tied down by this ridiculous thing called kido, with only you as my company, until the morning?" The white haired man bound across from me asked. I just nodded. "And I'm supposed to use that time… to…talk and bond with you?" He struggled with his words.

"Yes." I grunt while forcing the spell a little to see if it would break, for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. And for the umpteenth time it didn't work.

We both sighed, not liking the perspective, no matter how we looked at it.

'_This is going to be a long night._' Was the thought swimming on both of our heads.

"Look, let's just be reasonable. We'll just sleep the whole night, and act like we had a fight or something in the morning, because, quite honestly, I don't want to "bond" with someone who I barely know, and that has already tried to destroy the human world."

"Ouch." He said in a mock voice. "It isn't like I also want to bond with a person who is supposedly already dead." I shot him a glare, for making it sound like I…. didn't exist anymore. Though I couldn't really blame him, I am technically dead. "But you actually came out with a great plan. So good night." He turned to the side and tried to get in a comfortable (as comfortable as you can get with a Kido spell bounding your entire body) with his back facing me, while I did the same, with my back facing his, with at least five foot of distance between us.

We were already entering the sleep zone and losing our conscious when a buzzed noise sounded and startled us, making us snap our eyes open and getting our defenses highest as possible, considering the situation. Our defense stances looked a bit awkward, with the binding and all, so it looked more like I had just got up from a high fall, and he looked like he had some of his bones in the wrong places and at strange angles. "Sorry! That won't do! If you two don't start bonding, I won't let you get out of there!"

"You have speakers this place!?" Vergil yelled (just to make himself be heard), probably thinking that that shopkeeper was the most insane person on the face of the Earth. Which, he probably was.

Oh shit! That's right! He was insane and he had cameras and speakers all over this place connected to his shop above! Hmm…I wonder where else that pervert was cameras? _Mental note: before staying at Urahara's shop, see where his cameras are hidden.' _Argh! This is not the time to think about it! Our plan has been spoiled! _'_

"Yes I have~! And cameras and scouts!" he was using that sing song voice just to piss us off even more, wasn't he? "So I'll watch the footage in the morning together with the audio, before releasing you, and I'll know if you cheated! If I deliberate it so, you will be in there for another whole day!"

"What!?"

"That's right! So I suggest that both of you are good boys, and play by the rules! Unless, of course, if you want to stay another day locked in there!"

We both growl as we hear the speaker being shut down and we sit there for some time in an awkward silence.

"So…" he decides to break the silence. "What are we supposed to talk about?" Looks like he is determined to not stay in here for another full day. At least we agree on that.

"Hell if I know!" I grunt and turn around so I'm facing him. "Shouldn't I be asking that question and you answering it?"

"Tchh. If I asked it's because I don't know! With my father being a demon, the Dark Night Sparda no less, I never actually spoken to him like, like this!" he shouts at me. "And aren't you supposed to be a genius according to that woman?!"

"And I'm supposed to know!? I have no memories left from when I was alive, and in Soul Society I was raised by my grandmother!" I yell back, rage starting to pour in my system.

"So what are we supposed to do!?"

"I have no freaking idea! But we must do something, and it must satisfy that pervert, or else I will be stuck with you for another whole day!"

We shut up for a moment and glare at each other's eyes, neither of us wanting to give up and loose the staring contest, all the while we try to think of some sort of topic to a conversation.

This time is me who breaks the silence, talking about the first thing that comes to mind "What is your fighting style?"

"My fighting style?"

"Yeah, I mean, what weapons do you use, what kinds of attacks you can perform, that kind of stuff."

He looks in deep thought for a second, before he concludes that there are no foul intentions on my part. "My fighting style is called Dark Slayer. I only use swords, both regular and devil ones." I nod, showing that I'm paying attention. "I can summon swords and throw them towards my enemy. I also can turn in to my demon form for a determinate period of time, as you have seen before. Besides that, I can teleport myself to nearby spots and that's all." Wow, way to resume his abilities. I bet if it was his brother, from what I have seen so far, tomorrow morning we would still be here. "What about yours?"

"Ah! Mine?" I think for a moment before describing it to him. "My sword is called Hyourinmaru, and it's the spirit of and Ice Dragon. I can control water and ice in shikai mode, and do several attacks using those elements. With my bankai I can control basically the same elements, but using different and more powerful attacks. I can control the water in the surrounding atmosphere in both modes, but I normally only do it on shikai." I say, also resuming my abilities. What's the use of going through a dreadful and long explication about it?

He says something to himself that awfully sounds like "That's why you are so cold…" and before I get the chance of asking him to repeat that, he asks a question of his own. "What's shikai? And what's bankai?"

Oh, yeah, it's normal that he doesn't know about this stuff. _'How to explain… How to explain…' _I try to make it the simplest way of making him understand. " Well, I really don't know how to explain it, but, you see as my sword is know, right? Mine and the others shinigami look like normal swords, until we decide to release them. We do that by calling their names and saying a command, well, most of the time anyways." I sigh and look at him, trying to see if he's understanding it. "It is the basic for one to become a shinigami. We have to learn how to communicate with our swords, our zanpakuto, and learn their names. After releasing, it's called shikai, and has its shape and size formed according with its owner's spiritual energy. Bankai it's the second and final release command of our zanpakuto. That is more complicated to do than shikai, seeing that you have to materialize and subjugate your zanpakuto's spirit. It takes about ten years to achieve it and some more to master it, so that's why only a selected few are able to do it. Every captain has to be able to do it to achieve the rank." I finished my explanation, tugging at the invisible "ropes" that tied me, and restricted me from any kind of major movement.

He nodded his head, indicating that he had understood. "So, you being a captain you must know how to do that bankai thing?"

"Yes. Mine is called Daiguren Hyourinmaru. Does your sword have a name too?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I saw many human and souls give names to their swords, even though they don't have any spirits within them…" I say hurriedly after seeing his confused expression.

"Oh, that." He tries to break the bounds too, but with no success. "Yeah this one here doesn't have a name because it isn't mine; I just borrowed from that creepy shop owner. My main weapon is called Yamato, and is like a katana. Curretly, it's in the hands of that punk Nero." He mumbles something that looks like "Damn you Dante" "I also have a sword called Force Edge that is back at my house and set of gauntlets called Beowulf, that I believe that is being guarded by my younger brother. I need to remember to ask him to give them back." I'm not quite sure I was meant to hear that last part.

We sit there in a heavy silence for what seemed an eternity. We would occasionally force the kidou to see if it would break, and I would shift so my legs wouldn't get numb. Both of us don't know what would be more awkward right now: stay in that silence or start another weird conversation about fighting and swords. Hey! Neither of us knows what the hell we should be talking about! I'm a shinigami and he's a demon that's been imprisoned in the underworld for I don't know how many years, so we can't actually start talking about random stuff like the weather or the latest show on that stupid box that, according what I have been told, is called something like television! And we are both warriors, so it makes much more sense if we talk about this kind of stuff than if we talk about Maria, and if she is getting together with Oscar or with Henry! (Matsumoto forced me to watch that stupid show last time we were on Earth, and I emphasize the word forced. It wasn't pretty.)

There's another staring contest, this time not as murderous and dangerous as the previous one. This one was due the lack of anything else to do. I'm still not sure who won.

After some more minutes of awkwardness, we both sigh, and I guess the same thought echoes through our heads.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Not if I get him first." I growl. "Him and Matsumoto." She is partially responsible for this. If she hadn't brought it up, no one would have said anything, and both of us could have lived through our lives much more peacefully. Scratch that. As peacefully as you can when there isn't a bunch of shinigami to control and arrancar to kill. In a matter of fact I'm going to kill all of those imbeciles too. They let this happen and didn't even try to help me out of it.

"Matsumoto… Is that big busted lady with the orange hair right?" I nod. " The one that … glomped me, right before she was the one that pointed out that we looked similar?" I nod once again. "The one that got us in this mess in the first place." I repeat the action for the third time. "And the one that can be considered the responsible by the fact that I'm in here, locked, with you?"

I sigh and say. "Yes." I can feel that he started to develop a strange, dark and murderous aura around him, directed towards my lieutenant. "She's all that, plus the one that occupies the position as my lieutenant, doing nothing but skipping work, drinking sake and party every single day of the week." Why did I choose her to be my lieutenant again?

"You must have it though kid." He says and looks around. "Actually that woman kind of remembers me of Dante: carefree, lazy and sometimes too happy to be sane." I nodded. _'Yep, she is exactly like that.' _"I have to endure him because he's my brother, so that's a curse I couldn't break, even if I tried, but what about you? How did you end up with her to babysit?"

"In true reality I don't know. I met her when I was in the Rukongai buying something and she knocked me over. She then followed me and said I should become a shinigami because of my reiatsu. I still don't know why I made her my lieutenant when I became a captain." I sigh once again_. 'Maybe I had ingested some bad food?' _"She is my subordinate and I care for her, but enough is enough! She drives me nuts! There was once this time, not much after I became a captain, and she held a party in my owner, and the next day I was the one doing the cleanings!"

"You think that's bad? Try endure Dante from the moment you are born and during the rest of your life. He's worst than a kid! He only eats pizza, doesn't even bother cleaning his office, has a addiction to strawberry Sundays and everywhere he goes things tend to get destroyed!"

Wow, we do have something to talk about besides swordsmanship and fights. The people that make our life's a pure living hell every day of the week.

"He can't be as bad as her! She dragged two vice-captains to my office and got them drunk! They were moaning and complaining, practically naked and holding their sake bottles!"

"Believe she's nothing compared to him. He has destroyed a bridge, barged in my house god knows how many times and spoiled my plans for world domination!" Actually, I think that can be considered the good action of Dante's lifetime that may get him into Soul Society, no questions asked. "If he was just a drunken slob I wouldn't have so many trouble with him, now would I?"

"Oh yeah!? Well she…" we kept discussing about who had it worse for hours and hours until morning. We really didn't have any other theme, as we already discussed about our swords, and if we entered to talk about each other's enemies, it would probably a dreadful deepening of the things we discussed with the others some hours ago, in this same basement. And besides, this was fun. I couldn't complain to any member of the male gender about Matsumoto, unless I wanted them to start picturing her naked, or tell me to stop whining and take it up like any in a relationship with a woman. And if I complained about her to the female sex, they would either get jealous of her body, stay offended or, once again tell me to shut up. But I preferred not talk to women about this kind of stuff. They could be really scary sometimes.

This was also like a contest, you see, to decide who was the strongest and had to endure the worst from their closest person. If this isn't bonding, I don't know what bonding is. Sure, we didn't bond like normal people, but hey, this was our own method, and we were bonding, so the pervert and the rest of them couldn't complain about it. And by the end, there was some kind of… it could be considered mutual respect between the two of us.

When morning came, no actually, when afternoon came, everyone got down stairs, everybody being Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki and that weird lion toy, Ayasegawa, Madarame, Matsumoto, Lady, Trish, Dante (still sleeping and being dragged by the former), Ishida, Sado, Inoue, Yamada and Urahara. We were both quiet by that time, and just stared at them as they walked towards us.

"Goooooood Morning~! Vergil-san, Hitsugaya-taichou!" he sing songed.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" I say lifting my eyebrow and look directly at him.

He coughs, and opens his fan, that still is broken by the way, trying to conceal the fact that he hoped that we didn't have a sense of time down here. "Well then, Good Afternoon!~" he gets closer to us and continues. "I hoped you had a good time bonding!" We both shoot him a look that says "You saw it on the surveillance cameras, didn't you? So cut the crap." "I'll now release both of you so behave." We give him a stoic expression, and he quickly dispels the kido around us. We get up to our feet and dust our clothes. "Well, isn't that better? You two finally got to bond in proper conditions!" He grins. Just wait, that grin won't be there in no time.

As we get closer to the group, they gradually start feeling our bad aura, but have no time to escape.  
Bad things happened.

* * *

Done! Chapter Completed! Hope it didn't take too long! ^^''

Thanks to everyone for waiting patiently for the updates! I'm just really sorry, and you probably are tired of hearing this, but I'm buried up to my ears in school work. I had two very important test this month so that was one of the reasons I couldn't update, the other being homework, reports and my crazy ideas ^^. I'm starting to imagine the exams at the end of the year, can't wait for them -.-''. Thank god I had these 3 days vacation. You can't thank them for the chapter, and also can thank the snow outside. It made me stay the whole day on the laptop XD That and I think I'm sick again. Anyways, moving on.  
Oh and by the way, the instrument I'm playing is the guitar (one of the easiest around, but I still manage to suck XD), thanks for asking Fallen-Angel-Itachi.

So, enough of my rambling, you must be sick of it by now. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading this story! You managed to put a smile on my face! Thanks! I hope this chapter isn't too boring or too short (I had to cut it here for comedy purposes XP), and I know I fail at describing swords. And if there is any spelling errors, I'm sorry, but english isn't my primary language ^^'' And I know that their way of bonding is…. Strange to say at least, but I can't see them doing some "normal" father and son bonding/talk. Sorry if it dissapointed you^^'' I'll try to update soon, but if I can't, well, I guess you'll see more of the annoying me on Spring Break!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Bleach. They belong to Capcom and to Tite Kubo. If Devil May Cry was owned by me, the fifth installement would already exist and be on the marked.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rukia's P.O.V.**_

Ok, so letting Urahara-san close these two the whole night in here, alone and together might not have been the best of ideas. And I really want to accentuate that sentence.

You see, having Hitsugaya Toshirou, the captain of tenth division angered at you was one thing. Having Vergil (I don't even know if he has a last name!) irritated with you was another thing. But having both of them mad at you simultaneously was a totally different thing! And believe me, it wasn't a pretty thing. Well, at least to the targets of their anger.

Not that I can complain much though. I and the ones that they considered that didn't deserve a punishment (that being everyone, except Renji, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Urahara and Dante.), due to the fact that we didn't do anything to put them into that situation only suffered the negative degrees provoked by the captain wielder of the strongest Ice zanpakuto on Soul Society and by the half-demon (I suspect that he also might have some kind of Ice related powers). I can tell that place got colder than the North Pole, and everyone was shivering! Even me! And I have an ice type zanpakuto! I can only guess that not far from now most people will be on beds, shivering and sick.

"I was here when they locked two of you up, I admit it. But me, Trish and Lady couldn't have done anything about it. I mean, I'm good with Kido, but I could never match the ------ and the two of them know nothing about bounds." I said as the two of them turned to attack me and the other two girls. They seemed to accept this and left us alone turning and going after the other.

"Hey Rukia! Why didn't you tell them about me!? I couldn't do anything either!"Ichigo yelled at me as he saw the two white-haired males going towards him, Renji and Dante.

"Yeah! What about me! You know damn well I can't perform Kido to save my life!" Well, even though I admit that what both of them said is true (Renji seriously can't perform Kido, last time he tried, he blew up everything in a twenty foot radious)I don't care. This is my way of getting revenge for all the things they have done to me, especially ruining my Chappy collection when they got in a fight on the Kuchiki manor (Ni-sama practically killed for all the damage done to the house and to the gardens. Renji didn't show up to work for a week after that).

"Yeah, but what did you do to help free them?" I poked my tongue out at them.

"You are so dead midget!" they run past me as a dragon of Ice floats by and a couple of flying swords too, going after them. I smirk and head towards the rest of the group, who by this point is incredibly confuse as to why Matsumoto is hiding behind Chad and as to why the other are being chased down by Vergil-san and Hitsugaya-taichou.

Ichigo and Renji are running for their lives, being the ones that have more distance from "father and son". The latter, trips on one of the many rocks in the floor and Ichigo, being right after him, falls on top of him.

"Ow."

"You stupid idiot watch were you are going!"

"It's not my fault that you stopped suddenly! You clumsy bastard!"

"You brat! You are one hundred years too early to call me clumsy!"

"As I was one hundred years too early to cut you, old man?!"

While strawberry and pineapple here were too busy arguing … well, I don't even know anymore. At first was whose fault was that they were in the floor, then moved up to who was the biggest idiot or bastard or something like that. But as I was saying, while those two were too busy arguing and fighting, they didn't notice the others closing in, until Urahara fled past them, offering a greeting behind his fan and Dante passed them, ending up on the floor with them, but quickly getting up and keep running. Now, them being the idiots they are, they blinked after the demon, then looked at each other, blinked and then behind, blinking several times again. They looked at the white haired males and after about ten seconds they finally realized the danger they were in. They screamed and scrambled to get to their feet but it was too late. Idiots.

Vergil-san and Hitsugaya-taichou were hovering over them, with a sadistic aura surrounding them.

"H-hitsugaya-taichou, p-please have mercy! I can't do anything about kido!"

"Y-yeah Toushirou, give him a break, he would probably blow up everything in the place!" Renji stopped his stuttering and pleading and sent Ichigo a glare at this. "And I never went to the Academy s-so…"

Wow, they sure were lame excuses. I know that the both of them are capable much better.

"Well, maybe it is time send both of you there and get you to learn… And it's Hitsugaya-taichou to both of you." Hitsguaya-taichou said with a sadistic smirk, and even with the many meters distance between us, I got scared, and almost pitied the two. Keyword almost.

Everyone in the group shivered as they heard the two idiots screaming. Vergil-san and Hitsugaya-taichou finished and went for the next victim. We were all glad that we weren't in their shoes.

In the end, Renji and Ichigo were trapped together in an ice cube, Urahara had lost his hat, his fan and had several cuts (nothing too deep, though), Dante was once again full of cuts and bruises surrounded by ice spikes and with his feet frozen as well so he wouldn't move, and Matsumoto-san, well, I guess that they went easy on her, as she only got completely soaked and got a mountain of paper work waiting for her when we get back to Soul Society. Oh, and while doing that paperwork and until she finished it, she was forbidden to touch any kind of alcohol and alcohol related products.

Well, resuming, the main culprits, as decided by the two of them, were Urahara, because he was the one who locked them up in this place, Matsumoto, because she was the one who came up with the whole paternity deal in the first place, and Dante, because he had been a great supporter of it from the beginning, and had teased both of them mercilessly. Renji and Ichigo only got caught in the way.

Hitsugaya-taichou then turned to us and we all froze. Oh Damn! Had they decided that we should be punished too?

"Aysagawa! Madarame!" he yelled. Yumichika stuttered and "Yes" and the third seat of Zaraki's company nodded, looking scared of what the captain may do to them. He was scared! God help us all! Wait, should I even be saying that? Because I'm a shinigami as in death god, so technically I'm a god too, so when I say "God help us all" am I asking help from myself? Ah! This is confusing! And anyways, captain is saying something important; I'll go back to and look up that problem later. "The two of you are to patrol the north and west areas of the city. Kuchiki! You'll go with me to the south side of town. Inoue! Sado! You take the east." He turned to Lady-san and Trish-san. "I have no authority over you, but since some of the enemies you guys are used to fight have been appearing around here lately I would like to request to the three of you, seeing that that idiot right now is unable to fight, to help us patrol, and in case something happens defeat them."

"We would be glad to help." Lady-san said as she adjusted her huge weapon. It's awesome! I must ask her where she got it!

"And what about those five?" Trish asked as she pointed towards the victims of "punishment", who were lying on the floor, totally knocked out. Well, Matusmoto-san wasn't knocked out at all, she is just sulking in the corner with a cloud pouring rain over her head.

"Just leave them be. They will be better sooner or later." Vergil-san said. "So, with whom should we go?"

"You can go with Inoue and Sado, Trish-san with Aysagawa and Lady-san with Madarame." He instructed. He may be young, but I can clearly see the reason why he's a captain. "Shihoin-san, I would like to request at you accompany me and Kuchiki-san."

"Yes captain!" Dear Lord! When did she even enter the room? Let alone placing herself next to my legs!

"Yamada! You are to not, and I repeat, not to heal their wounds! Just keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't die! The same goes for the store's staff and anyone else!" Hanatarou almost faints from the harsh words and I swear I can hear captain mumble something like "If they were to die it would be a pain." So he has a heart that isn't frozen after all? "Too much paperwork." Ah guess not. The prodigy child must have a grudge? Eh, but I don't believe he would deliberately do any harm to his comrades and friends, but I doubt Dante would be treated in the same terms. Everyone nods at their instructions and head upstairs and exit the store in groups.

This is when it hits me. The situation I am is bad, isn't it? I'm in the same team as a still calming down captain and a mischievous ex-captain. Well, I don't think it can be that bad, can it?

Later

I stand corrected. The situation couldn't be much worse! Yourichi-san has been teasing Hitsugaya-taichou mercilessly non-stop for almost an hour and a half now! She uses everything she can to tease him! From "Can you set me up with your uncle? And your father? Maybe both?" to "How come you are so short with a family like that?" to "If he's the father who's the mother?". The last one was replied with a "Hell if I know!" and the others with similar answers and with no more than four or five words.

Hitsugaya-taichou has been trying hard to control himself for a while now. He honestly has. But even after I pleaded with Youruichi-san to stop her teasing and tried to calm the captain down with pretty words, I'm pretty sure he's about to snap at about any time now.

And I'm bored out of my mind right now. There hasn't been any hollow passing by, and if I involve myself in the conflict I am doomed, because if I try to stop them, which I remind you, I did, they will ignore me; If I join Youruichi's side, Hitsugaya-taichou will create a new version of hell just for me; and if I join his side, the cat (now in her human form) will tease me too about something. So I remain neutral.

I sigh and I wonder how the other teams are doing. From this point I can't see any of them, but the cell phones were invented for some reason.

I text a message to the other teams members while captain tries to retain every little bit of self-control that he was, while the cat lady just keeps pushing more and more buttons.

Inoue replies saying that she was having a good time, and that she kept talking with Chad and Vergil-san about numerous things. Even though neither of them replies with much. I can imagine that. It's painful obvious that if you are stuck in a group alone with those two, either you have a one-sided conversation or you sit in silence. I guess in Inoue's case if the latter.

I guess it can't be helped. It's in Chad's nature to rarely speak and socialize, just standing there, being polite, nodding to show he's paying attention and replying when he feels the need to. Vergil-san on the other hand, I don't know him very well, but I can see that he also isn't the speaking/bragging/yelling type like his brother. He knows when to speak, when to listen, when to offer an opinion/information and when to lead. That's what I have seen so far. In that aspect I can tell he's a bit like Hitsugaya-taichou. I start seeing while Matsumoto-san and everyone else thinks that they are related. So Inoue must be really having a one-sided conversation.

I text her asking what's the topic of the conversation, and not two minutes later I receive a reply. She says that she has talked to them about everyone, about the arrancars and Aizen, Soul Society, a new soap opera that she's watching, the current situation with Hitsugaya-taichou and Vergil, and finally her cooking and her plans for dinner. With one of the topics she said that Vergil immediately tensed and started sending an evil killing aura, so she dropped it. I can imagine which one. Since then they (this meaning she) have been talking about her dishes and cooking inventions. I can see the faces of both of them. They must be ready to throw up with her detailed descriptions and both being too polite to say anything they must endure it. I send her a message saying good luck to which she replies with a bunch of letters and signals (1) that I can't understand. Maybe she pressed the wrong buttons?

Yumichika-san replies a while later saying that he and Trish-san are having a wonderful civilized conversation. Knowing him it would be about beauty or something, but I just can't picture Trish-san talking about that. So he's having a good time. Lucky bastard!

I sigh and look at the conflict behind me. Captain is sitting cross-legged with his sword in his lap, eyes closed, face in a scowl and his right eyebrow twitching. Yoruichi-san is hovering behind him, hands on her hips and bended so she has her face looking directly in cold blue eyes. She just asked him if he would ask his father for a brother to play with. She must have a serious death wish. I know for a fact that if the ice captain didn't respect her so much, she would already be incased in a ice box waiting to melt. Even if it meant that he would have to deal with Soi Fon-taichou later on. If Youruichi-san was a completely different person she would be pretty screwed right now.

Hitsugaya-taichou's growling at former captain and is about to let go of what patience he has left when his phone rings and we all stare at the device and at him. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

"_Hitsugaya-kun! Something is wrong on Madarame-san's post! I see smoke coming from there!" _Inoue's panicking voice could be heard through the receiver by all of us, so he places the cell a few inches away from his head to avoid losing his hearing.

"What!?"

"_What should we do?" _

"Stay put. I'll go over there and see what's going on, if I need your help I'll send Kuchiki for you!"

He places his cell phone back in its proper place and turns t both of us. "Shihoin-san, please stay here and keep an eye on things." She smirks and says a yes. "Kuchiki, let's go!"

I nod and follow him, towards the north edge of town where Ikkaku-san is stationed. I guess that explains why he hasn't answered my message yet. "Kuchiki this is strange." He says as we keep going towards the destination without looking back.

"What is it sir?"

"I haven't sensed any hollow at all." I fall silent and think. It's true. I can't feel the precense of a single hollow in Karakura town. "What is going on in there?"

We keep going as fast as we can and when we get there… we almost do a face palm.

"You idiot woman!"

"Try say that again you bald head!"

"What was that!?"

Ikkaku-san is yelling and swinging his sword, not in shikai, yet, at Lady, while she was firing her huge weapon. So the cause of smoke was a fight between the two of them?

Let me get this straight. We came rushing all the way from south side of town, fearing that their lives were in danger and that they needed our help, because a hollow or some other strange entity and in fact they were fighting against each other?! Yeah, sounds about right. Unbelievable! I'm feeling like using any kind of attack to freeze them on the spot.

If I'm feeling like this, imagine Hitsugaya-taichou. He's got a short fuse, and he hates when his subordinates are incompetent, even though he endures it all the time. I glance at him fearing that he might snap and send the entire city back to ice age.

"Madarame! Lady-san! What the hell is going on here?!" He yells, bringing the two out of their fight and in to looking at the captain of tenth company. He's burning holes in the floor, er I mean in what is bellow our feet and shaking, without a doubt with rage. The two have long forgot about what they were arguing and fighting about and are now looking at captain, seriously scared for their lives after witnessing what they did to Urahara-san, strawberry, funny eyebrows, Dante and Matsumoto-san.

He takes deep breaths and counts to ten under his breath, probably to avoid send everyone back to ice age as stated before.

"Lady-san, I don't know very well, but I can see that pairing up with Madarame was a bad idea." With that I can agree. Shame on you Lady-san! I thought you were better than this! "So, to avoid further conflict, and also to avoid that the two of you receive severe punishment" he emphasized the severe punishment part pretty well "I suggest that Madarame goes and switches places with Aysagawa under captain's orders, understood?"

They both nod, and Ikkaku-san lifts off, growling what I'm pretty sure are death threats to both the captain and the devil hunter. Lady-san simply doesn't make eye contact with captain and continues, or at least pretends, to watch the area for any threats.

Hitsugaya-taichou was right after all, it wasn't a hollow. I almost wish it was though, I'm feeling like freezing something right about now.

Ten minutes after Ikkaku-san leaves, Yumichika-san arrives pouting slightly, and as I imagine, since he was having such a good talk with Trish-san, it was necessary that to the third seat yell and threaten him (not only coming from himself but also from Hitsugaya-taichou) to come here and believe the captain's orders.

The "child prodigy" as called by many, explain him the whole situation that makes him swear that he'll kill his friend, and turns to me indicating that we should leave. I sigh. Being captain can't possibly be an easy job, and I'm really glad that it isn't my function.

"So what was the problem?" Youruichi-san asks as she sees us arriving. She must be bored by this time, since her new teasing subject left her alone there for such a long time.

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of incompetent idiots not doing their jobs correctly." Harsh. He's pretty annoyed right now, and I just hope that Youruichi doesn't try to push too many buttons or he may just snap.

My hopes are crushed, and the situation resumes to what was before Inoue called. This time I decide to ignore it altogether and I just start drawing my beautiful chappy drawings while keeping an eye in case something suspicious comes up.

* * *

(1) – Sorry, I don't know how to spell it in English, but I hope you can understand that she's referring to : ; ( / = ^ - and so on. ^^''

On another note, the text that between the (), which once again I'm too dumb to spell it, are still part of the characters point of view. If I need to put any note or something, I'll put a number and write it down here.

Hi! I'm back! This was chapter 13 in Rukia's P.O.V.! Hope you enjoyed it! And once again, tanks for reading, adding to favorites and reviewing!

This fic will probably have more two to three chapters, plus the final one. One of those chapters, the next one, will have again the Espada fighting, and I'm not sure in whose point of view I should do it. A espada, a demon, a shinigami or a human? I don't want to repeat any of the characters P.O.V., except Hitsugaya's and Vergil's. Do you have any idea from which it should be? If you do please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Bleach. Tite Kubo and Capcom do.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Harribel's P.O.V.**_

Aizen-sama has ordered us to come to the meeting room for the second time in such a short period of time. I wonder if everything is alright with him and his plans of war against the Shinigami and complete destruction of Soul Society.

When I enter the room, I quickly and quietly take my place and take a moment to look around. Starrk is sleeping as always, Baraggan is being arrogant and ranting about young people today and time, yet again. Zommari is waiting patiently for Aizen-sama's arrival, Szayel is going over some notes he has decided to bring to his particular meeting today and Aaroniero is talking to himself. Grimmjow is bickering with both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, even though the later is the only one who is bickering back, and Yammy is following the Cuatro Espada like a lost puppy. Yeah, a normal day in Las Noches alright.

Everyone settles down and takes their places as Aizen-sama enters the room, followed by Gin-san and Tousen-san (1), the expression on his face almost happy. Did those idiots slip something in his drink again? If they did I'll personally assure that they die a painful and horrible death. When Aizen-sama is on happy pills it can be a scary thing. A really scary thing.

"Good morning dear Espada! How are you doing?" He still looks a bit happy, and from the looks on their faces, I can tell that Nnoitra and Grimmjow are just as confused about this whole thing as I am. They are off the hook this time. "I found something fascinating from your last visit to the real world!"

I still don't quite understand why he sent us there in the first place. Just to fight the shinigami and come back without letting us finish them off? What was he thinking?

"When you were there I'm sure that you noticed that the two gentleman that were fighting Ulquiorra and one of the ladies that were fighting Starrk were not shinigami or human, but also weren't neither hollow nor arrancar, right? Well, I have doing some research about it, and I find the results quite fascinating. They are from the demon species, yes, the kind of demons souls become after they go to Hell. But neither of these individuals was born in hell." Szayel looks offended for some reason as Aizen-sama says this. Maybe it's because he couldn't figure it out by himself. This is what he probably was trying to figure out while he was locked in the lab since we came back. "However, the creatures that have been attacking Karakura town recently, even being weaker than them, seem to be born there, and are coming there because of the mentioned individuals."

"What are you trying to get at Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked, now interested, all traces that he was offended before now gone from his face.

"Well, this creatures may be the ideal species to create hollow with, and then Arrancar. Of course you'll be the one having the fun figuring that out Szayel." So this is why he sent us to the human world. Not relaxation time or vacation time. It was so that he could get more information about those creatures. But why didn't he tell us what he really wanted? Why the cover up? He probably didn't want us to know anything unless he was absolute sure about it…

"So you're saying that those fucking lowlifes are going to be used by you to replace us, and you want us to help with to top it all?" Grimmjow snapped actually having some point this time. "Fuck that!"

"Don't worry Grimmjow. Even if we succeed in turning them into arrancar,I don't believe that they will achieve enough power to actually climb up to the position of Espada, save for a few rare exceptions. So your job isn't at stake. Their function will be arrancar that obey my direct orders, or fracción under your command, nothing more." This seems to settle everyone in the room down, but I still can't help but to wonder what benefit would bring making arrancar out of demons than hollows. "That being settled, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Harribel, your mission is to bring the three subjects mentioned before back to Hueco Mundo free from harm. The shinigami are likely to be not very far away from them, so deal with them as you wish. You have 45 minutes to complete this mission; we can't afford having you out of here for long periods of time." Grimmjow and Nnoitra started looking excited with the mission. Hmm, I wonder why. It couldn't be because they were allowed deal with the shinigami as they wished, now could it?

"Aizen-sama, shouldn't I be going to?" Szayel points out as I sigh inwardly at my teammates. Nnoitra is a bastard, period. Grimmjow is a manic that puts fighting and killing over everything, even orders. Ulquiorra is as emotive and social as a rock, so I think he's the only one who I think I don't mind doing a mission with. Why must I be paired up with them? At least Szayel isn't coming. I'm not sure to who to thank for that. I do not wish to hear him whine about how we should be careful with the specimens.

"No. You'll be staying here, preparing the lab for their arrival and observing their fighting skills. Oh, and I want you to give the mission members tranquilizers for them to use on the battle, to avoid injuring our demons more than necessary." He gets up and dismisses the meeting as finished. Everyone leaves the meeting room, save for me, my teammates, Szayel and Gin-san. Oh, and Starrk who's still napping on the table. I think Ljlynette will just come in later and drag him out.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra still look pretty excited about the mission, Ulquiorra looks the same as ever, Szayel is pouting (and no, I don't even know how that's possible) and Gin-san has his usual fox-like smirk on his face.

Szayel hands us the tranquilizers that consisted on some tiny capsules, and that according to him, we only had to focus our reaitsu on them and throw them to the enemy. He gives one capsule to each of us saying that it should be more than enough while Gin-san starts opening the Garganta.

"Goodbye Espada-chan, have a good time! And be careful!"

And with that he practically shoved us into the Garganta and closed it. And once again, just like last time, Nnoitra and Grimmjow ended up falling, while Ulquiorra escaped this time and I barely kept my balance. Must he push us like that every time we go on a mission? "Get off me you fucking bastard!" Grimmjow screamed as Nnoitra, instead of getting up and off him, just shifted so he was now comfortably seated on Grimmjow's stomach. "Get the fuck off me now!"

"Or what?" He stated in a childish tone that indicated that he was clearly enjoying pissing off the sexta to a new extent.

"I'll fucking kill you!" and the two of them started wrestling ignoring everything around them.

I kept silent while Ulquiorra, after about five minutes got tired and split the two by force, smacking each one with his hand in the head. They should be lucky that that was all of a punishment they got. "Stop it you stupid trash. The shinigami should be here soon, and that intelligence deprived, bloodlust leading minds should get all the entertainment you need." He stated. Nnoitra immediately sat down and shut up, controlling his energy and anxiety of the arrival of the shinigami, while Grimmjow being… well, Grimmjow just pushed further and started arguing with Ulquiorra.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"I called by what you are, simply."

"You fucking bastard!"

"I would hold my tongue, sexta, because, for one I'm a higher in rank than you, for second you are a weak fool, and finally I only said the truth."

"You fucking-!"

"Grimmjow, hush. The shinigami are coming." I finally interfered when I spotted several black spots coming from north, west, east and south. We didn't conceal or presence at all and they came slower than last time, are they getting even weaker?

Once they were here, I noticed that one of our main targets, the funny guy that insisted on introductions last time, wasn't among them. "Hey! Where's Kurosaki?" Grimmjow demanded as soon as he saw the elements of the group.

"He had… some problems so he won't be joining us today." Said the short black haired shinigami.

"I felt two powerful presences before, where are they?" I asked.

"That's none of your business" Hitsugaya-taichou said and attacked me. I blocked it and soon enough there was another shinigami trying to kick me. As I kept on fighting I could notice some of the interactions around me.

Nnoitra started immediately fighting the two guys he fought last time, Grimmjow, after seeing that his "prey" wasn't really going to come, and he wouldn't be able to leave this place without fighting, he quickly found another victim.

"You seemed strong last time, so let's fight!"

"As you wish, loser."

He started fighting one of the demons, and I just hope that he doesn't do anything foolish to anger Aizen-sama, like maybe, killing the guy. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra started fighting all of the girls from the group, except the one that was attacking me too. One of his opponents is also our target. I think I don't need to worry about him, since Aizen-sama said specifically to keep the targets alive, so he won't even start conceiving the idea about killing them.

I fought with Hitsugaya, as I had every single time I came here, and with a purple headed girl, that even though she has shinigami reiatsu, she isn't wearing a uniform and she also doesn't have a zanpakuto.

We kept fighting and all of the shinigami had already released their zanpakuto, while we were still using just or normal form. It was when both sides were getting tired of fighting so evenly that their back came. It consisted of that red haired shinigami, the orange headed shinigami, one of the demons and Kurosaki Ichigo.

As soon as he saw the orange head, Grimmjow directed his attention towards him and attacked, not caring that he was leaving and opening for his current opponent. The only female in the group quickly came to fight me alongside her captain, while the other demon joined his identical twin in fighting the sexta and the red haired one started fighting Nnoitra. I checked the time we still had left to complete this mission. 20 minutes.

Our objective is to capture the demons, not fight the shinigami, and the only one who has managed to do something close to that is Ulquiorra who has captured the blonde one and is now trying to stop the shinigami from getting to her.

"Trish!" the newly arrived white haired demon yells just after he slashed a pretty nice cut on Grimmjow's back. He immediately drops his target to go for Ulquiorra, who's only fighting with the human girl now. He's a fool, drop everything off and just charge at Ulquiorra like that. There's a reason why he is the fourth out of us.

I see that Grimmjow has no intention of abandoning is fight with Kurosaki and focus only on the demon he was attacking until just now, and from what I've seen is pretty strong. Guess I'll just have to hurry things here and go deal with myself, since Nnoitra also doesn't show any signs of concentrating on another target.

It doesn't take long until I'm fighting just two shinigami again, while Ulquiorra keeps his focus on the blinded by rage demon that's attacking him.

"What is your purpose here?" my opponent asks panting, already in bankai mode. I swing my sword at him once again, causing them to clash together, before I remove it and jump to avoid being kicked by that purple haired woman.

"Aizen-sama's" orders I reply as I charge towards them.

"What does he want this time?" the woman asks attempting to kick me once again, while I do my best to avoid it. I saw what she did to Yammy, so I think I'm better off avoiding get kicked by her.

"That doesn't concern you." I reply calmly while around me all of the shinigami are already using Bankai, and that red head started attacking Ulquiorra. Even from this distance I can see and hear that he and the demon are fighting more amongst themselves that against their opponent.

"You good for nothing…!"

"Shut up pineapple head!"

I wonder how long it'll take Ulquiorra to say that he's had enough and finish both of them off. Grimmjow is already covered in bruises but neither of his opponents is better off. Kurosaki is already panting heavily, and his partner seems to be getting ready to use some sort of attack. Nnoitra is still up against the bald one with the pretty boy watching. We have got ten minutes left.

The woman smirks and glances around. "I can see that your target isn't us. But them." The captain points at the fallen demons and I only stare back at him in response. "What do you or Aizen want with them?" He snaps, demanding an answer from me, before I just attack him and resume our fight before any further questioning.

The demon fighting Ulquiorra is emitting a powerful aura and has assumed another form, and Ulquiorra, sensing both the time escaping us and the fact that if he tries to fight him it won't end up prettily, flies to Nnoitra, takes his tranquilizer and flies back putting him to sleep. Grimmjow seeing this, and seeing that he won't be able to take down both Kurosaki and the demon, which I suspect is the most powerful of the three, steps back and focuses his reiatsu on the capsule and throws it. But like every mission something had to go wrong, and instead of hitting the target it its Nnoitra, taking him out. This is great, just great. We have 6 minutes and one of our guys is out, we have exactly a capsule left and six opponents left.

The ones Nnoitra had been fighting start to go up against Ulquiorra and beat him down. Kurosaki put that mask on and I don't see any chance of Grimmjow getting out of this fight as a winner without using his sword's release.

I have finally managed to cut my opponents to just that purple headed woman. "What's your name? And what your rank?" she asks me out of nowhere. "I want to have the pleasure of knowing the name and the number of the first Espada that I'm going to kill."

I decide to amuse her. "I'm Tia Harribel, Tres Espada." I lift my sword and point at her. "And unfortunately for you, you won't have the pleasure of killing me. The one that's dying here is you. What's yours?"

"I'm Shihoin Yoruichi. Former captain of the second squad." She smirks and starts attacking me to what I just keep blocking and attacking back, causing some angry red cuts to appear over her form. Her former position explains her incredible amount of reiatsu, her strength and her power. I wonder why is a former captain here on the realm of the living.

Ulquiorra still hasn't managed to bring the last demon down, and Grimmjow's efforts also aren't really paying off. Maybe next time he'll choose a better target.

I'm focusing my mind in my opponent when suddenly from behind I hear something, and from the corner of my eyes I see a blade and dodge just in time to avoid a fatal blow. I thought I had already dealt with this kid. Why can't he just stay down so I don't have to kill him? I don't have direct orders to kill them, but I also don't have any saying otherwise.

We keep fighting and attacking all of our opponents for some time, until a Garganta opens and Gin-san steps out. "Espada-chan! Playtime is over! You have to come back right now, mission completed or not!" He says in that playful tone of his as he orders some arrancar to exit the Garganta, pointing at Nnoitra.

Hearing this, Kurosaki and the small captain immediately strike a defensive stance in front of the still standing demon, while Shihoin, the bald one and the other go to the fallen bodies of the other two. They are not letting us take them unless it's by force. And we don't have time for that.

Gin-san almost drags Grimmjow to the portal, while me and Ulquiorra head there on our own, and Ulquiorra is carried back by the arrancar that accompanied the former Shinigami.

When we get to the other side, to Hueco Mundo, more precisely Las Noches, the meeting room is empty save for Aizen-sama and Tousen-san. And let me tell you, Aizen-sama did not look happy. Not happy at all. He still had that never fading smile on his face, but his eyes told otherwise. His eyes were angry and mad, and almost were able to murder a human on the spot. Luckily for us we are Espada.

As soon as the arrancar are out the door, and Gin-san is on his side, he lets his reiatsu fall on us, making all of us kneel before him. All of us except Ulquiorra, that for some reason is standing there normally. And Nnoitra still is unconscious, so he doesn't count. Basically it's me and Grimmjow kneeling in front of him.

"When I give you a mission, I expect you to see it thought. I don't expect failure from my creations." He says, all the while we aren't able to even lift our eyes of the floor to look at our so called god. "I'm disappointed at you my dears. I hoped better from my Espada ranked from third to sixth. The only one that even did something closer to what this mission was about was Ulquiorra. He was able to bring two of them down, while the three of you did nothing to help."

"What the fuck are you saying! I have been fighting that guy with the white hair the whole damn ti-" his words were cut short as he was forced to put his head down as yet another wave of reiatsu crashed upon us. I could hear him swear something under his breath something that sounded like "fucking bastard with god complexes" and "damned following the rules fucking Cuatro." Either Aizen-sama didn't hear it, or he chose to ignore it and save himself the trouble of finding a new sexta Espada.

"Right now you will be patched up and have some rest. I'll deal with you and your punishment later." Yeah, gets us patched up just to make us have to do it over again after the punishment. I don't even want to think about what it will be. If it's coming from Aizen-sama and it's a punishment, you know it can't be a good thing. "Right, now go with Gin and get yourselves patched up, and then go have some rest. Is that clear?" We nod and the crushing reiatsu is removed, and I feel like I can breathe normally again. "You're are dismissed."

We get up and bow, leaving the room hastily and heading towards the medical place here at Las Noches, to get patched up. Grimmjow curses the entire way there while Ulquiorra keeps silent, all the while with the two other arrancar on our tail carrying the still unconscious Nnoitra. I wonder why Aizen-sama didn't mention anything about Grimmjow's aim, or lack of it. Well, even if he doesn't, I'm still pretty sure Szayel will.

* * *

(1)– I don't know if this is how she refers to them…

Sorry, for taking so long ^^'' Hope it wasn't too long. But now I have much more free time, so I'll try to update more regularly! Hope you enjoyed this chapter in Harribel's P.O.V., and I also hope she's not out of character.

Bye now!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Bleach or Devil May Cry, Tite Kubo and Capcom do.


End file.
